Possession de Kieno0324
by gourmandizzz
Summary: Traduction. Un nouveau cas emmène la SPR dans un temple. Là un fantôme s'en prend aux adolescentes... mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie lorsque Naru, entre tous, est possédé? Les autres arriveront-ils à protéger Mai ou sera t-elle victime du fantôme?
1. Prologue

Je vous présente ici une traduction de la fic **Possession** de **Kieno0324**. Traduite avec sa permission. Il n'y a pas longtemps, j'ai commençais à lire des fics du fandom Ghost Hunt en anglais, notamment parce que je ne suis pas patiente donc je suis allée voir la fic Mika part 2 et je suis tombé sur cette auteur Kieno0324 qui a écrit pas mal de fic sur ce fandom, des fics à chapitre, des oneshots... En commençant à la lire je suis tombée sur cette fic qui m'a vraiment plus donc j'ai voulue vous la faire partager, Merci à moi pour ma grande gentillesse (lo XD) et surtout à Kieno0324 a accepté que je la traduise et qui l'a écrite.

En espérant que cette fic vous plaises autant qu'à moi. On se revoit après le texte.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Prologue :

"Presque chaque adolescente âgés de seize ou dix-sept ans a été déclaré disparu ou décédé après avoir visité le temple." disait une vieille femme aux cheveux gris assise dans les bureaux de la SPR. Mai Taniyama, employée à temps partiel, remit à la femme une tasse de thé. La femme, appelée Senata Hiro et âgée de 68 ans, était la propriétaire du sanctuaire Kurarugi. Et était profondément affligé.

Apparemment, au cours des trois dernières semaines le temple de Mme Hiro avait eu une forte période de 'malchance' puisque de toutes les filles qui étaient au milieu ou en fin d'adolescence et qui avaient été portées disparues lorsqu'elles étaient en visite au temple, deux seulement avaient été retrouvées mortes. La police recherchait un suspect. Mais Mme Hiro soupçonnait apparemment que quelque chose d'autre était à l'œuvre.

"Pourquoi croyez-vous que ça ait quelque chose à voir avec le paranormal, Mme Hiro ?" demanda Naru et Mai le regarda. Etrange de la part de Naru de ne pas croire la parole d'un client potentiel. Mai le soupçonnait de préférer rester dans son bureau plutôt que d'aller résoudre quelque mystère.

"Parce qu'il y a une semaine ma nièce s'est réveillée en criant comme une banshee l'aurait fait, M. Shibuya." la voix de la femme était devenue froide comme l'acier et Mai se rendit compte que Naru avait touché une corde sensible. Mai avait également eu l'impression que ce n'était _pas_ une femme avec qui beaucoup auraient pu débattre. "Ses deux bras étaient couverts de griffure et pas celles d'un chat. Elles étaient causées par les ongles d'un homme et la chambre de ma nièce est la seule équipée d'un verrou."

Mai regarda Naru pour voir sa réaction et n'en vit aucune. Elle s'attendait à quelque chose de sa part puisqu'il venait d'être grondé par son futur client. Mais alors, elle vit cette étincelle dans ses yeux et elle sut. Il allait accepter, mais elle ne pouvait pas déterminer pourquoi. Elle ne pouvait pas décider s'il était intéressé par le cas ou s'il était intéressé par la femme qui venait de le battre dans un match verbale.

"Eh bien, Mme Hiro ... Je dois admettre que vous avez retenu mon intérêt et croyez-moi ... Je ne dis pas cela à la légère. Nous allons venir au temple aux environs de midi. Nous aurons besoin d'une salle pour installer notre équipement, cela est-il possible ?" Mme Hiro eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux avant que Naru ne disparaisse dans son bureau et Mai lui donna un sourire gai alors qu'elle ramenait la femme à la porte.

"C'est une plaie. Comment pouvez-vous le supporter ?" demanda Mme Hiro et Mai rit à cette question directe. Elle comprit qu'elle allait bien s'entendre avec la femme âgée. Après tout, elle n'avait pas peur de répondre à Naru. Une bonne amie à avoir, surtout quand Naru entrait dans ses humeurs 'je-suis-plus-saint-que-toi-alors-ne-joue-pas-avec-moi-ou-je-vais-te-tuer' durant lesquelles Mai aimerait vraiment le frapper.

"Beaucoup de patience. Et le fait qu'il signe mon chèque de paye à la fin du mois." répondit Mai avec un sourire, Mme Hiro gloussa avant de mettre son manteau.

"Je suppose que c'est un bonus, Mlle Taniyama." dit la femme et Mai hocha simplement la tête avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte.

"S'il vous plaît... appelez-moi Mai. Tout le monde le fait. Ça ferait bizarre que vous m'appeliez par mon nom de famille quand tout le monde m'appelle par mon prénom." proposa Mai et la femme s'arrêta à la porte avant de lui offrir un sourire que Mai reconnu comme celui d'une grand-mère.

"Très bien alors, mais appelez-moi Senata." dit la vieille femme avant de sortir et Mai sourit vivement à la porte fermée avant d'entendre quelqu'un se racler clairement la gorge, elle se retourna pour voir que Naru était furieux contre elle.

"Mai, thé." lâcha t-il avant de refermer la porte. Était-ce seulement son imagination ou l'avait-il fermé un peu plus brusquement que d'habitude ?

* * *

Mai senti sa mâchoire se décrocher alors qu'elle se tenait avec Naru, Lin, et Takigawa en face de l'entrée. Ayako était déjà à l'intérieur du temple, situé en haut de près de quatre-vingts marches. Pas étonnant que Senata ait semblé être en bonne forme pour une femme de soixante ans. Elle avait monté ces marches toute sa vie.

"Naru ... il vaut mieux que tu ne penses pas à ce que je pense que tu penses." dit Takigawa au jeune patron lorsqu'il ouvrit l'arrière de la camionnette, stationnée en face de la SUV noire de Takigawa. Naru jeta juste un regard au moine avant de disparaître à l'intérieur du véhicule et remit une boîte de câbles à Mai, celle-ci le regarda.

"Amène ça à la base et assure toi que Mme Hiro a bien mis en place des tables pour l'équipement. Ne te tracasse pas à redescendre pour aider. Nous pouvons nous en occuper." Mai envoya un clin d'œil à Takigawa qui semblait être prêt à commettre un meurtre. Elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Naru avait assez de matériel pour faire au moins trois voyages à la fourgonnette sinon quatre et quatre-vingts marches à monter et descendre à chaque fois...

'Dans ces moments, je suis heureuse d'être née fille.' ne put s'empêcher de penser Mai avec un sourire alors qu'elle commençait à monter l'escalier. Dix minutes plus tard, elle atteint le sommet en haletant. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et essaya de s'empêcher de rire en voyant Takigawa monter difficilement les marches avec deux moniteurs. Mai remarqua aussi que, bien que Lin ait commencé à grimper Naru, lui, ne faisait aucun mouvement pour aider.

'Il ne prend rien' pensa Mai. 'J'imagine qu'être le patron a certains avantages.

"Mai !" la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns se retourna pour voir Ayako et Senata debout à côté de la porte d'entrer du temple. Elles lui firent signe de les suivre et elle le fit et sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller lorsqu'elle vit la pièce que Senata avait choisit pour qu'ils installent la base.

Ça avait l'air d'être une salle à manger, ou du moins avait été, avant que Senata ne déplace la table et mette en place plusieurs tables plus grandes avec des chaises pliantes. Mai soupçonna que Ayako soit venue plus tôt pour aider Senata à mettre en place la salle. Après tout Ayako était celle qui lui avait suggéré e demander de l'aide à la SPR après que sa nièce ait été attaqué.

"Aidez... moi...", fit une voix étranglée et les trois femmes se tournèrent pour voir Takigawa s'affaisser sur le cadre de la porte, l'air épuisé. Mai se précipita pour l'aider et Ayako suivit à un rythme plus modéré pour aider Mai à mettre en place les moniteurs.

Au moment où tout fut mis en place, Takigawa s'effondra sur le sol et refusa de bouger. Peu importe combien Ayako essaya de le faire se relever. Même lorsque Mai promis de faire des cookies, il refusa une fois de plus de bouger.

"Hey, comment ça se fait que Masako ne soit pas ici ?" demanda Mai avec curiosité. Elle savait que la médium n'était pas là, mais elle décida que ce serait impoli si quelqu'un n'avait pas demandé. Après tout, elle pourrait avoir eue un accident ou quelque chose que personne ne savait.

"Elle est ... occupé." dit lentement Naru et Mai fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais répondu aussi lentement à aucune question. C'était presque comme s'il ne connaissait pas vraiment la réponse à sa question. Elle haussa les épaules, décidant que s'il ne voulait pas lui dire la vérité, alors ça n'était pas son affaire.

Mai suivit Senata dans la cuisine du temple et fut impressionnée par sa modernité. Il y avait une cuisinière électrique, et dieu merci une cafetière ! Mai aurait pu faire la danse du bonheur ici et maintenant. Alors que tout le monde aimait le thé le matin, elle aimait le thé aussi, mais la boisson n'avaient tout simplement pas assez de caféine pour lui permettre de bien commencer sa matinée. Ce dont elle avait besoin était de café noir et il semblait qu'elle allait l'obtenir !

"Maintenant, j'ai décidé que puisque vous êtes tous invités ici dans le temple, je vais faire quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait depuis que mon frère a acheté sa maison. Je vais faire cuire un bon vieux dîner japonais. Et tu vas m'aider! "Senata cligna de l'œil et Mai rigola.

Elle se dirigea vers les placards pour récupérer les casseroles que Senata lui avait demandé de prendre avant d'avoir l'étrange sentiment d'être surveillée. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et se figea en voyant une fille, peut-être de son âge, qui la regardait. Mai se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait voir à travers la jeune fille et tout autour la forêt qui entourait le temple. La jeune fille pointa Mai avec un doigt fin et blanc.

Mai sentit quelque chose se serrer dans sa poitrine. Elle sentit ses poumons s'arrêter et son cœur battre calmement. Selon les normes médicales, elle était morte. Elle regarda la jeune fille et le fantôme parut surpris et disparu et Mai prit une grande inspiration. C''est alors que les cris commencèrent.

* * *

Voilà le prologue, cette fic est composée de 9 chapitres, comprenant un prologue et un épilogue.

Le rythme de parution de cette fic sera d'un chapitre toute les deux semaines, donc le chapitre 1 paraitra le : **_14/03_** sans doute durant l'après-midi ^^. Et oui, cette fois je compte tenir le rytme donc pas de souci XD.

Sinon, Ghost Hunt appartient à celui qui l'a dessiné et qui a eu la brillante idée d'inventer ce manga, donc pas moi. Et l'histoire appartient donc à Kieno0324. Seule la traduction est de moi ^^.

En espérant que ça vous ait plut. S'il y a des fautes ou autres choses bizarre qui auraient pu m'échapper n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je corrigerais le plus vite possiblie pour rendre ça plus lisable (ça existe ce mot ? Non ? Bah, vous m'avez compris...)

A dans deux semaines. Une petite review ?

Gourmandizzz.


	2. Chapitre 1

Salut, me revoilà, avec un petit jour de retard, mais j'avais compté deux semaines et donc ça tombé le 16 et non le 14, alors je le poste entre les deux ^^. Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre et à ceux qui l'ont mise en suivie.

Merci à **sara-chan** et à **kitt-chan** et **FJ **pour leur reviews ^^ j'espère que la suite vos plaira autant qu'elle m'a plût à moi lorsque j'ai lue le fic en anglais.

Je tiens à rappeler que **Kieno0324** est la véritable auteur de cette fic et que je ne fais que la traduire. De plus, le manga Ghost Hunt est la propriété de Shiho Inada et Fuyumi Ono.

Trève de bavardage, voici le premier chapitre de cette fic ^^. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Mai suivie Senata hors de la cuisine et elles coururent vers les cris. Mai s'arrêta sur le seuil de la salle d'où les cris provenaient. Sur le plancher de la chambre était assise une jeune fille aux cheveux blond platine. Mai fronça les sourcils en voyant que la jeune fille avait des traits asiatiques et que pourtant, même ses sourcils étaient blonds. Senata étreignait la fille qui pleurait et c'est alors que Mai vit l'écriture rouge, laide sur le mur.

'Vous deux êtes les suivantes !' Mai sentit un frisson descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsque Naru entra dans la chambre et regarda l'écriture avant de froncer les sourcils et de se tourner vers Senata et sa nièce, qui s'était finalement calmée.

"Y a-t-il un endroit où vous pourriez l'envoyer pour deux ou trois jours ? La Miko et le Moine que nous avons avec nous sont relativement certains que ce qui est à l'origine de ces problèmes ne peut pas quitter l'enceinte du temple." demanda finalement Naru et Senata soupira avant de hocher la tête.

"Oui, elle peut aller chez sa grand-mère. Tu peux la supporter pendant quelques jours n'est-ce pas, Kira ?" demanda Senata à la jeune fille. Elle hocha juste la tête et Mai se demanda pourquoi elle ne parlait pas, mais elle haussa les épaules. Peut-être qu'elle était trop effrayée pour parler. Mai ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, si l'écriture était soudainement apparue sur son mur comme ça elle se serait également mise à crier ainsi.

"Mai, met en place une camera ici, puis une dans la chambre de Mme Hiro et la salle d'entraînement." dit Naru avant de partir avec Lin derrière lui et Mai senti son regard lancer des éclairs de colère. Elle allait faire sa mission de lui apprendre à dire 's'il vous plaît' une fois l'affaire terminée. Il n'allait pas arriver à ses fins _chaque_ fois qu'il voulait quelque chose sans dire _s'il vous plaît_.

'Bien sûr, Naru-chan, tant que j'y suis pourquoi je ne ferait pas ta lessive !' pensait-elle avec colère, en tapant du pied dans la salle de base où Naru relisait le dossier. Elle prit une caméra et s'assura faire claquer la porte grâce au talon de son pied quand elle sortit, l'obligeant à lever les yeux avec un froncement de sourcils.

"Eh bien, tu l'as fait de nouveau." dit Lin d'où il tapait diligemment sur son ordinateur et Naru lui envoya un regard noir. Pourquoi l'homme avait-il attendu tous le monde pour quitter la pièce avant qu'il ait commencé à parler ? Naru baissa à nouveau la tête vers son dossier mais il lui fut difficile de se concentrer. Il grogna avant de claquer le dossier sur la table à laquelle il était assis.

'Merde ! Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas simplement obéir et rester hors de mes pensées ?' s'énerva Naru en lui-même. Personne le regardant n'aurait su qu'il avait une discussion intérieure. Pas même Lin serait en mesure de le dire en un coup d'œil sur le jeune homme.

* * *

"AÏE !" s'écria Mai en se piquant le doigt sur la camera. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment elle avait fait lors de la configuration de la caméra dans la chambre de la nièce de Senata. Elle regarda son doigt et observa un mince filet de sang coulait jusqu'à sa paume et s'écouler sur le sol. Elle soupira avant de mettre son doigt dans sa bouche tout en veillant à ce que la caméra ait été branché correctement et fonctionnait.

Elle quitta la pièce et entra en collision avec quelqu'un. Elle leva les yeux pour voir que sa victime était Takigawa qui semblait toujours fatigué par sa course dans l'escalier. Elle lui lança un regard d'excuse avant de l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds.

"Un autre épisode de 'Naru ne dit pas s'il vous plaît donc Mai se venge sur le reste d'entre nous, pauvres âmes' ?" demanda Takigawa et Mai sentit ses joues s'embrassaient avant qu'elle ne baisse les yeux vers ses pieds tristement et elle sentit que les larmes venaient. Takigawa soupira avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

"Je suis désolé, Takigawa. C'est juste qu'il serait agréable si de temps en temps il pouvait dire 's'il te plaît' et maintenant mon doigt me fait mal parce que je l'ai piqué sur cette stupide caméra et je ne sais pas même comment !" marmonna Mai avant de s'écarter. Takigawa roula ses yeux avant de prendre sa main et de l'envelopper avec un de ses mouchoirs.

"Et bien. Naru est Naru pour une raison, Mai. Ne te laisses pas perturber par lui." Takigawa lui fit un clin d'œil et la brune sourit avant d'acquiescer. Le moine avait raison ; elle ne pouvait pas laisser Naru gagner contre elle. Même si elle l'aimait elle ne devait pas laisser son attitude froide changer la manière dont _elle_ agissait.

"Maintenant, c'est le sourire que je connais. Aller, allons voir si-» Takigawa fut coupé par un autre cri et Mai eut l'air surprise alors que tous deux connaissaient ce cri. C'était Ayako, et Mai ne fut pas surprise de la rapidité de Takigawa à partir en direction du cri. Mai le suivit tout aussi rapidement et elle se figea lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la cuisine.

Ayako était debout dans un coin de la cuisine, tremblant en regardant le corps gisant sur le sol. Mai haleta lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était la nièce de Senata et sa tête se couvrait rapidement de sang ! Sans une deuxième pensée Mai appela une ambulance et se dirigea vers la jeune fille, pour essayait de comprendre d'où venait le sang.

* * *

Le hurlement de la sirène donnait mal à la tête à Mai. Elle vit du coin de l'œil que Senata et Naru parlaient. En fait, Senata parlait et Naru écoutait tout en hochant la tête. Mai ricana.

'Score : Deux points pour Senata. Zéro point pour Naru. Ne le prends pas trop mal. Elle est beaucoup plus sage que toi !' pensa Mai sournoisement pendant que Senata entrait dans l'ambulance et que celle-ci dévalait la chaussée. Mai leva les yeux lorsque Ayako vint piétiner au bas de l'escalier l'air en colère et elle fut étonnée quand la miko s'arrêta devant Naru.

"Hey, Naru ! Masako vient de m'appeler pour voir comment l'affaire se déroulait et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle n'était pas là, tu sais ce qu'elle m'a répondu ?" gronda Ayako et Mai cligna des yeux. Naru n'avait-il pas dit pourquoi Masako n'était pas là ? Elle était occupée, non ? "Elle a dit que tu lui avais dit de ne pas venir parce que tu ne voulais pas qu'elle devienne une cible du fantôme !"

"Elle a seize ans, Matsuzaki-san." dit Naru de sa voix normale et Mai tressaillit avant de lever des yeux remplis de larmes vers lui et si elle avait regardé avec plus d'attention, elle l'aurait vu se raidir à son regard fixe.

"Mais j'ai seize ans, Shibuya-san." elle espérait que l'utilisation de son nom de famille lui montrerait à quel point elle était en colère et blessée. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait intentionnellement mis sa vie en danger. Il semblait qu'elle avait tort.

"Je le sais, Mai." Elle fronça les sourcils énervé avant de le frapper et les yeux de chacun s'écarquillèrent lorsque la tête de Naru partit sur le côté à cause de sa gifle.

"Ne m'appelles plus jamais 'Mai' de nouveau comme si tu t'en souciais ! Je te détestes ! Je TE DÉTESTES !" Mai s'enfuit en haut de l'escalier et chacun observa la brune disparaître en haut de l'escalier.

Mai pouvait sentir les larmes couler sur ses joues, en atteignant le sommet de l'escalier. Elle avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit, mais elle savait ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire. 'Je sais que tu as seize ans, Mai, mais tu es beaucoup plus facile a remplacer.' Elle s'étouffa avec ses sanglots en entrant dans sa chambre et glissa sur le sol comme des sanglots continuaient à venir.

"_Es-tu Mai_ ?" La brune leva les yeux et sursauta en voyant, debout dans sa chambre, la fille fantôme qu'elle avait vu à l'extérieur de la cuisine.

"Qu-qui es-tu ?" murmura Mai, sa colère précédente oubliée pour le moment alors que le fantôme semblait glisser plus près d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir la même oppression dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait ressenti plus tôt et elle se demanda si elle s'arrêtait de respirer.

"_Qui je suis n'a pas d'importance pour toi. Tu es _sa_ nouvelle cible et il va utiliser tous les moyens ou méthodes pour te tuer. _Il _voulait la nièce,__ mais il a décidé que tu pouvais l'être, Mai_." murmura le fantôme avant de disparaître et Mai entendit un grattement et se tourna vers le mur de sa chambre et gémit alors que des mots commençaient à apparaître.

'Meurs, petite. MEURS !' Elle secoua la tête alors que les larmes revenaient et pas parce qu'elle était fâchée. Sa porte s'ouvrit soudainement et elle fut surprise de voir Lin debout là. Il regarda le mur, puis Mai accroupit sur le sol avant de saisir la jeune fille et la traîner hors de la salle.

Mai le suivit en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans la salle de base, elle fut heureuse de voir que Naru était actuellement absent. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être à côté du jeune homme, surtout après ce qui s'était passé dans sa chambre.

"Mai, t'a t-il fait mal ?" Mai leva les yeux abasourdis par l'inquiétude de Lin. Elle se demanda brièvement comment il pouvait supporter d'avoir ses cheveux devant ses yeux avant de secouer la tête et de regarder ses mains.

"Non, je ne pense pas qu'il soit arrivé à ce stade pour l'instant. Je pense qu'il menace d'abord ses victimes et les terrorise avec de petites bosses et des ecchymoses, puis il passe aux choses sérieuses, comme la blessure à la tête de la nièce de Senata." murmura doucement Mai et Lin soupira avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et ils regardèrent tous deux dans sa direction pour voir que Naru était debout. Mai fut secrètement heureuse de voir l'empreinte de la main rougie sur son visage.

"Sayonara, Lin-san. Monk-san peut m'aider à terminer la configuration des cameras, je les aient laissées dans la chambre de Kira." dit Mai en regardant l'autre homme tout le temps sans jamais regarder Naru une seule fois. Elle passa devant Naru et aucun d'eux ne parla.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage ?" demanda Lin et Naru renifla tout en regardant ailleurs que son assistant.

"Mai a découvert que j'avais averti Hara-san." répondit-il et Lin eut envie d'étrangler le jeune homme.

"Et tu n'as pas trouvé nécessaire de dire à Mai qu'elle pourrait être en danger ?" demanda Lin vivement. Naru le regarda, étonné avant de regard plus loin, presque comme s'il avait honte et Lin dû tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce que Naru chuchota.

"Je la protège toujours, cependant" murmura Naru et Lin savait qu'il n'était pas supposé avoir entendu mais c'était le cas. Et s'il n'avait pas été si fâché contre le jeune homme il l'aurait probablement taquiné.

"Et bien, vois ça comme un échec, Naru. Elle a été visée et c'est ta faute parce que tu ne l'as pas avertie qu'elle serait la candidate idéale." annonça Lin en se détournant et en s'asseyant devant son ordinateur, il fut étonné quand soudainement Naru lui attrapa le col de sa chemise.

"Qu'as-tu dit ?" siffla t-il et Lin attrapa le dos de la main de Naru et l'a retira avant de regarder le jeune homme qui était visiblement en colère.

"Elle a été visée. J'ai installé une caméra dans sa chambre et je l'ai vue parler à _quelque chose_. Je suis passé en mode thermique et j'ai vu une silhouette très bleue. La silhouette a disparu soudainement et j'ai vu des mots apparaître sur le mur. J'ai couru à sa chambre et si je devais évaluer la température je dirais environ 20 degrés." annonça et il vit Naru faire un pas en arrière. Lin se retourna vers son ordinateur.

"Si elle est blessée à cause de ça, Naru, Takigawa ne sera pas le seul à en avoir après ta vie. Je l'aiderai. Mai est une enfant douce et elle a grandie avec chacun d'entre nous." menaça Lin. Sa seule réponse fut le claquement de la porte.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, le chapitre 2 paraitra le **29/03** sans faute cette fois.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plût, si jamais vous voyez des fautes que je n'ai pas relevé ou des phrases bizarres et autres, faites le moi savoir, je corrigerai le plus vite possible.

Laissez moi une petite review s'il vous plait...

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre,

Gourmandizzz.


	3. Chapitre 2

Coucou, me voilà avec le chapitre 2, pile à l'heure ^^. Merci à ceux qui ont lu le chapitre 1 et le prologue et qui ont décidé de suivre cette histoire. Merci également à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris.

Encore une fois, je tiens à rappeler que **Possession** n'est pas à moi mais est à **Kieno0324** et le manga Ghost hunt est la propriété de Shiho Inada et Fuyumi Ono.

Merci à **citron971**, **kitt-chan**, **jeannette** et **Umbris **pour leur review. Je tiens également à signaler que j'ai corrigé les petites erreurs du chapitre 1 et les phrases sans sens. Si vous voyez autre chose qui cloche et qui m'aurait encore échappé.

Trêve de parlotte, je vous laisse avec le Chapitre 2.

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Naru fit en sorte d'aller vers la salle d'entraînement du temple où il savait que Mai serait. Il allait lui dire sa façon de penser et n'allait pas se sentir coupable si elle pleurait à cause de ça. Elle était son assistante, bon sang, pas son ami ! Il atteint la salle d'entraînement et était sur le point d'entrer quand un rire le figea.

"Ah ! Monk-san, ça ne va pas là ! Arrête, AH !" Naru entendit un bruit sourd et il fronça les sourcils avant de forcer la porte. Mai était assise sur le sol et Naru vit que Takigawa tenait la valise d'Ayako et fouillait à l'intérieur pour trouver quelque chose. Naru sentit ses sourcils se froncer davantage, il était temps de dire à ces deux-là de grandir.

"Ayako va t'encastrer dans un arbre et te tuer !" dit Mai en rampant là où Takigawa était assis avec la valise sur ses genoux. Naru voulait entrer à l'intérieur de la pièce et les gronder mais pourtant pour une quelconque raison, ses pieds refusaient de bouger pendant qu'il observait Mai et Takigawa rire ensemble à propos de quelque chose. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas lui sourire comme ça ?

'Parce que tu ne la traites pas comme un être humain ?' répondit une petite voix désagréable et Naru grogna avant de refermer la porte et de retourner à la base. Il ne dit rien pour le restant de la journée, travaillant renfermé sur lui-même dans la plus profonde colère qu'il n'ait jamais ressenti.

* * *

Ayako plissa les yeux et parcourût l'endroit où Mai dormait, chacun ayant reconnu qu'elle devrait rester avec elle. Particulièrement après qu'ils aient entendu parler du problème de l'écriture sur le mur. La miko se cogna lorsqu'elle vit que Mai n'était pas dans son lit !

Elle saisit sa montre et vit qu'il était cinq heure du matin. Elle gémit, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu faire sortir la jeune fille si tôt de son lit. Décidant qu'elle devait aller voir si Mai était dans la salle de bains, Ayako se força à quitter son lit. Elle marcha hors de la chambre et vit que la porte de la salle de bain était ouverte et la lumière fermée.

'Oh, génial. Où cette fille est-elle passée ? Je jure si elle est partie à cause de Naru je vais tuer ce garçon !' pensa Ayako comme elle marchait dans le vestibule avant qu'une lumière n'attire son attention et elle vit qu'elle venait de la cuisine. Elle entra et elle sentit sa mâchoire tomber par terre.

Mai préparait le petit-déjeuner. Elle était toujours en pyjama et elle ne semblait pas avoir dormi très longtemps avant de commencer à faire le repas. Ayako s'éclaircit la gorge et Mai sursauta avant de faire volte-face avec un bol à la main, elle sourit lorsqu'elle reconnut la miko.

"Ayako ! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, désolé. Je sais que je suis supposée te réveiller et te dire lorsque je vais quelque part mais tu semblais dormir profondément. Donc j'ai supposé que si je n'allais pas trop loin tu ne t'inquiéterais pas !" dit Mai avec un sourire. En réalité il y avait une très bonne raison au fait qu'elle ne voulait pas dormir. Elle ne voulait pas voir le Naru de ses rêves, elle en avait assez du jeune homme et avait déjà décidé qu'elle allait renoncer à lui une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés au bureau.

"Mai…tu ne peux pas laisser Naru te faire perdre du sommeil." dit Ayako en s'avançant et en prenant doucement le bol des mains de ses mains. Elle posa une main sur la tête de le petite brune et la jeune fille regarda le sol alors que ses larmes menaçaient de couler.

"Je sais, Ayako. Mais ... je veux… Je veux qu'il me traite comme un être humain…est-ce que c'est trop demander, Ayako ?" chuchota Mai et la rousse soupira avant de relever la tête de la brune et fut étonnée de voir les larmes couler sur le visage de Mai.

"Très bien, arrêtes de pleurer. Aller, retournons dormir." Ayako mena la jeune fille en larme hors de la cuisine après avoir nettoyé et rangé ce que Mai avait fait. La miko resta avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit endormie puis elle plongea dans son propre pays des rêves.

RÊVE

Mai était entourée par les ténèbres. Elle savait que c'était un de ces rêves et elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir se réveiller. Elle le vit marcher vers elle comme si tout était finalement revenu à la normale. Elle remarqua qu'elle était debout devant le temple. Elle sentit Naru debout à côté d'elle et elle se tourna vers lui pour le regarder.

"Mai …" elle leva la main et le regarda fixement, elle vit qu'il semblait légèrement abasourdi à sa main relevée pour le couper.

"Ne m'appelles plus _jamais_ Mai à nouveau, Naru. Et j'apprécierais si tu me laissais seul dans mes rêves. Je n'ai certainement pas besoin de _ton_ aide !" siffla t-elle. Il fit un pas en arrière avant de disparaitre et Mai laissa tomber sa tête et sentit des larmes brouiller sa vision mais elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, refusant de les laissaient couler.

'Il ne t'a pas dit que tu serais en danger ! Il t'a intentionnellement mise en danger !' pensa Mai avant d'entendre un cri et elle se retrouva soudainement dans une pièce et la fille fantôme qui lui avait rendu visite était assise sur le plancher de la chambre de Kira, tenant sa poitrine.

"Oh mon Dieu, tu saignes !" gémit Mai en se mettant à genoux à côté de la fille mais elle se rendit compte que la fille ne pouvait pas la voir.

"Tu ne devrais vraiment pas te mêler des choses qui ne te regardes pas." dit une voix masculine. Mai leva les yeux dans la direction de la voix et vit le canon d'un pistolet, mais ne pu voir l'homme qui le tenait. Elle cria lorsqu'une forte détonation retentit dans l'air.

FIN DU RÊVE

Les yeux de Mai s'ouvrirent en grand et elle soupira. Elle était assise et vit qu'Ayako s'habillait. Elle s'empêcha de gémir, se lever signifiait affronter Naru. Et faire face à Naru signifiait qu'elle devrait parler de la gifle, ce qu'elle ne voulait pas.

* * *

Mai notait les numéros inscrit sur les écrans de la base, elle ne savait pas exactement où était Lin et elle leva les yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Elle détourna la tête quand elle vit que c'était Naru. Elle le sentit passer près d'elle elle et lui remit son bloc note.

"J'ai parlé à Mme Hiro du rêve que tu avais eu, Taniyama. Elle a dit qu'il y avait une adolescente correspondant à cette description qui a été tué par son cousin il y a cinquante ans parce qu'elle avait découvert qu'il était un trafiquant de drogue et a menacé de le dire à son père. Apparemment il a placé une malédiction quelque part sur les terres du sanctuaire." lui dit Naru en regardant les températures qu'elle avait noté.

"Je vois. La seule température qui semble être anormale est celle dans la chambre de Kira et c'est là où j'ai vu la jeune fille se faire assassiner, Shibuya-San." répondit Mai. Elle entendit le soupir de Naru avant qu'il ne lui rende le bloc-note.

"Quand tu auras fini avec ça, note la taille de chaque pièce. J'ai envoyé Lin pour installer les caméras qui enregistrent seulement des images thermiques. Je dois savoir de combien d'entre elles nous aurons besoin." répondit-il avant de retourner à la table.

"Oui, monsieur" dit Mai. Elle les enregistra rapidement avant de froncer les sourcils en sentant un frisson descendre le long de son échine. Elle sentit la température baissait rapidement dans la pièce qui leur servait de base et elle se frotta les bras. Elle se demandait si elle devait aller chercher son chandail quand elle fit l'erreur de regarder Naru, il ne semblait pas se soucier du fait que la température chutait rapidement. Ou bien c'était son imagination.

'Il fait froid ! Je sais, je vais lui donner ces mesures, puis j'irai récupérer mon pull et je ne reviendrais pas !' pensa Mai avant de se lever s'assurant que tous les chiffres étaient justes avant de remettre le bloc-note à Naru. Elle le regarda un instant parcourir la liste avant de se détourner pour quitter la pièce. BOUM !

Elle se retourna brusquement et cligna des yeux lorsqu'elle vit Naru assis sur le sol contre le mur. Sa chaise était renversée et il se frottait la tête. Mai ne savait pas si elle devait aller le voir ou prendre congé. Elle avait vraiment envie de partir avant que Naru ne lèvent les yeux et elle vit qu'ils étaient très rétrécis et qu'il avait un petit sourire satisfait qui déformait son visage.

"Regardez ce que nous avons ici." dit-il et Mai commença à reculer avant de haleter lorsque les mains de Naru se refermèrent autour de sa gorge. Il commença à serrer plus fermement en la soulevant du sol et elle lui griffa les mains lorsqu'il commença à écraser sa gorge.

'Naru…arrête ça... Monk-san…Lin ….quelqu'un ….à l'aide !' pensa t-elle avant que Naru ne resserre sa poigne et que sa vision commence à virer au noir à cause du manque d'oxygène.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 2.

Ne me tuez pas pour le découpage, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait fait ainsi XD.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût, comme pour le chapitre précédent, si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe ou des phrases sans sens, signalez-le et je corrigerai ça.

Une 'tite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ma traduction et si cette histoire vous interresse toujours, savoir si je dois continuer à la traduire pour vous ^^.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.

Le prochain - normalement - Chapitre 3 paraitre le **12/04** donc dans deux semaines.

Bisous, Gourmandizzz.


	4. Chapitre 3

Hey, voilà le chapitre 3 ^^. Merci à ceux qui ont lu et lise encore cette traduction.

Encore une fois, je tiens à rappeler que **Possession** n'est pas à moi mais est à **Kieno0324** et le manga Ghost hunt est la propriété de Shiho Inada et Fuyumi Ono.

Merci à **Keyko-san**, **citron971**, **Rokusan-love**, **kitt-chan** et **kurumi**pour leur review.

Voilà pour ce que j'avais à dire. Place au chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

"NARU!" Mai avait à peine assez de conscience pour voir Lin et Takigawa tirer le jeune homme loin d'elle. Elle commença à tousser et lutta pour que l'oxygène se fraye un chemin par sa gorge contusionnée jusque dans ses poumons. Elle observa le brun essayé de se débarrasser de Lin et Takigawa.

Soudainement Takigawa donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac au jeune homme et les yeux de Naru se fermèrent. Mai sentit des mains se poser sur ses épaules et elle regarda derrière elle pour voir Ayako se mettre à genoux à ses côtés et elle se jeta dans les bras de la miko, commençant à sangloter contre sa poitrine.

"Que diable s'est-il passé ?" demanda Takigawa alors que Lin et lui posaient Naru sur le sol. Mai leur dit ce qu'il s'était passé et les deux hommes échangèrent un regard alors qu'ils se mettaient d'accord.

"Super. Il semble que le merveilleux fantôme qui en a après les adolescentes ait possédé Naru et que maintenant il veuille tuer Mai !" soupira Takigawa avant de sentir un regard noir posé sur son dos et il se retourna pour voir Ayako lui décocher un regard en s'occupant d'une Mai sanglotante.

"Pourrais-tu éventuellement être moins délicats, idiot ?" siffla Ayako en frottant le dos de le jeune adolescente en signe de soutien. Takigawa transpira avant de se retourner pour regarder Lin vérifier le pouls de Naru et ses pupilles.

"Son pouls est fort. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance s'il est inconscient... il est toujours possédé. Nous allons devoir effectuer un exorcisme." lui dit Lin et le brun secoua la tête.

"Impossible. Je ne peux pas exorciser ce fantôme… peut-être que nous devrions appeler John. Il est meilleur que moi à ce niveau. Fais-moi exorciser un fantôme qui ne possède pas quelqu'un et je serai excellent ! Exorciser un fantôme à l'intérieur d'un humain… ce n'est pas mon domaine." dit Takigawa de manière significative et Lin soupira.

"Brown-san est en Australie. Il a informé Naru et moi-même que sa mère avait attrapé la grippe et qu'il était allé prendre soin d'elle." dit Lin et la bouche de Takigawa s'ouvrit avant de regarder vers Naru et de gémir.

"Alors comment, par l'enfer, sommes-nous supposé retirer ce maudit fantôme hors de lui ?" exigea Takigawa. Lin leva les yeux au ciel avant de se relever et de sortir son téléphone portable.

"Je vais appeler Brown-san. Surveille-le avec attention et s'il se réveille… éloigne-le de Mai." dit Lin avant de sortir de la pièce. Mai resta dans les bras d'Ayako alors qu'ils se levaient. Elle regarda Naru d'un air craintif, ayant peur de voir cette expression sur son visage à nouveau. Elle ne voulait plus voir ses traits se tordre dans ce petit sourire satisfait encore une fois.

"Mai, des bleus commencent à apparaître sur ta gorge." dit la miko et Mai renifla en essuyant ses larmes. Elle regarda Naru, inquiète. Elle ne savait pas ce que Naru allait faire pendant qu'il était possédé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ... si John ne peut pas exorciser le fantôme ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait... si cette _chose_ reste en Naru ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ... si elle tente de tuer Naru ?" s'écria Mai alors que l'hystérie commençait à s'installer et elle ne put pas arrêter de sangloter avant qu'Ayako ne la gifle soudainement, elle regarda la prêtresse et prit en grande gorgée d'air.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Mai-chan. John est le meilleur exorciste que je connais et fais moi confiance, j'en connais quelques-uns. Alors peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas tous catholiques mais ceux sont des exorcistes." dit Takigawa en lui faisant un clin d'œil et Mai sourit avant d'incliner la tête.

"Je vais aller me coucher." chuchota l'adolescente avant de sortir, enroulant ses bras autour de son corps. Takigawa et Ayako l'observèrent quitter la pièce avant de se regarder.

"Comment es-tu sûr que le fantôme ne suivra pas Mai si nous la renvoyons chez elle ?" demanda Ayako au moine et il soupira.

"S'il peut posséder _Naru_ parmi tous alors j'ai le sentiment qu'il peut la suivre partout où elle va. Nous devons nous débarrasser de ce fantôme pour que Mai ne soit plus en danger. Nous avons besoin de John ici pour qu'il puisse l'exorciser et ensuite nous pourrons nous en débarrasser." dit Takigawa et la miko acquiesça avant de jeter un regard à Naru, encore inconscient.

"Bien, nous devons le garder 'enfermé' j'imagine. Je vais faire une boisson endormante. Ça pourra le garder endormi pendant quelques heures au moins." dit Ayako en partant et Takigawa l'a regarda sortir avant de se retourner vers le jeune homme couché sur le sol. Il soupira doucement.

'J'espère que Naru et Mai pourront s'en sortir. ' pensa t-il.

* * *

Mai tremblait toujours de sa rencontre avec Naru. Elle toucha les bleus sur sa gorge en se couchant sous la couverture. Elle essuya ses dernières larmes en saisissant sa couverture fermement. Elle pouvait toujours voir son visage lorsqu'il avait essayé de la tuer. Elle se mit en position fœtale. Naru avait essayé de la tuer !

'Tu abandonnes trop facilement.' Sa voix résonna du souvenir de la fin du cas à l'école de Yasuhara. Mai ferma les yeux alors que des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle l'avait accusé d'être un meurtrier cette fois-là aussi. Mais il n'avait jamais essayé de nuire physiquement à quelqu'un alors.

'Je sais que je renonce facilement, Naru. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre après tes commentaires sarcastiques et la façon dont tu me traites ? Je veux dire, tu m'as amené ici en sachant que je pourrais être une cible.' pensa Mai en s'asseyant alors qu'elle pouvait sentir le resserrement familier dans ses poumons et elle ne fut pas étonnée de trouver le fantôme de la fille debout là.

"Avant que je ne te dise quelque chose, je veux connaître ton nom !" exigea Mai et elle fut étonnée quand la jeune fille rigola.

"_Mon nom est Satchi Cho_." répondit-elle et Mai frissonna, car elle sentait que la température de la pièce commençait à baisser à cause du fantôme avec lequel elle était en train de parler.

"Bien, Satchi…ce fantôme qui possède mon patron, le type au cheveux noir, que sais-tu de lui ?" demanda Mai.

"_Rien. C'était mon cousin, je l'ai attrapé chipant des médicaments dans le temple et il m'a tué. Je sais qu'il a mis une malédiction sur le lieu saint pour que son esprit tue toutes les adolescentes qui mettent les pied dans la propriété. J'essayais de t'avertir ainsi que les autres filles. Ils ont finalement envoyé la blonde loin mais ils ne t'ont pas fait partir. Bien que l'esprit de mon cousin l'ait pris comme une offense pour finalement s'en servir à son avantage_." Satchi semblait contrariée qu'ils n'aient pas envoyé Mai loin d'ici.

"Bien, tu peux remercier Naru pour ne pas m'avoir fait partir. Il n'a même pas mentionné que je pourrais être une cible potentielle !" bougonna Mai et elle leva les yeux en entendant Satchi rire et elle regarda la fille fantôme en fronçant les sourcils.

"_Je sais pourquoi il ne t'a pas fait partir. J'écoutais après que tu sois sortis comme une tornade et il a dit quelque chose comme 'je peux la protéger' et voilà l'excellent travail qu'il a fait. Il y va et se fait posséder par l'homme qui essaye de te tuer. C'est la plus grande preuve d'intelligence que j'ai jamais vu_." dit le fantôme et Mai estima que ses joues commençaient à rougir légèrement.

"Naru veut me protéger ?" chuchota t-elle alors que son cœur commençait à cogner dans sa poitrine avant qu'elle ne se souvienne qu'elle l'avait giflé ! "Oh, non ! Il va me détester pour toujours ! Je dois aller lui présenter des excuses !" Elle fut arrêtée, le fantôme se plaçant devant la porte.

"_Je déteste devoir te le rappeler mais ce 'Naru' est toujours possédé par lui. Et jusqu'à ce que votre ami exorciste vienne il va le rester. Tu dois rester loin de ce garçon_." dit le fantôme et Mai réalisa qu'elle avait raison et soupira.

"MAI !" Mai cligna des yeux alors que la porte s'ouvrait et qu'Ayako était debout, la regardant l'air légèrement pressé et Mai se demanda ce qui n'allait pas. "Mai, je suis retournée à la base et j'ai trouvé Takigawa inconscient sur le sol et Naru est introuvable !"

"Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas où est Naru ? Ce fantôme pourrait le faire tuer !" Mai essaya de courir hors de sa chambre mais Ayako attrapa son bras et Mai regarda la prêtresse derrière elle qui l'observée fixement.

"Tu ne peux pas aller le _chercher_ ! Il pourrait te tuer, Mai. Maintenant Senata a mis en place une barrière au sanctuaire pour que toi et moi puissions rester à l'intérieur tandis que Lin et Takigawa le cherchent. John prend le prochain vol donc il arrivera ici vers minuit." dit Ayako en commençant à traîner la brune vers le lieu saint.

' Naru…s'il te plait ….soit sain et sauf. ' pensa Mai en trébuchant derrière la prêtresse.

* * *

"Dans combien d'endroit un adolescent peut-il se cacher ?" gronda Takigawa alors qu'ils regardaient au sous-sol, le seul endroit où ils n'étaient pas allés voir. Lin ne répondit pas dirigeant le faisceau de sa lampe-torche dans les coins les plus sombres du sous-sol du temple.

Le moine se frotta la tête à l'endroit où Naru l'avait frappé plutôt durement avec une chaise. Il avait été assez stupide pour se détourner du garçon 'inconscient' pendant un instant et ensuite le moment d'après il savait qu'Ayako l'avait réveillé en le secouant le regard craintif. Ils avaient tous compris où Naru irait et heureusement Ayako était arrivé jusqu'à Mai en première et l'avait emmenée dans le sanctuaire, protégé par des talismans.

"N'oubliez pas que Naru est habillé tout en noir et de ce fait est beaucoup plus difficile à trouver." dit Lin au moine et Takigawa gémit.

"Bou-san, Lin, êtes-vous en bas ?" Le premier regarda par dessus son épaule et sentit sa mâchoire s'ouvrir en grand alors que Mai était debout, regardant vers eux du sommet des escaliers.

"Mai, que fais-tu hors du sanctuaire ?" questionna Lin en se dirigeant vers le bas des escaliers pour regarder la brune qui ne semblait pas bouleversée malgré le fait que son patron rodait dans les parages pour la tuer. Non elle semblait allée parfaitement bien.

"Le sanctuaire n'a pas de salle de bains, Lin-san. J'ai juste voulu m'assurer que vous deux alliez bien." dit-elle avant que Lin ne voit une ombre bougeait derrière elle.

"MAI, FAIT ATTENTION !" prévint Takigawa avant de regarder Mai tomber des escalier, juste au-dessus de Lin. Takigawa leva les yeux et vit Naru en haut, riant sous cape, avant de disparaître soudainement à nouveau.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien ?" demanda Takigawa pendant que Mai s'écartait de Lin, le chinois leva les yeux. Le moine jeta un coup d'œil en haut des marches et secoua la tête. "Merde, il est encore parti !"

"Naru …" chuchota une voix douce et les deux hommes regardèrent Mai pour voir qu'elle avait enroulé ses bras autour de ses genoux et avait posé la tête sur eux. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et la même pensée traversa leur esprit.

' Nous devons retrouver Naru pour l'amour de Mai. '

* * *

Chapitre 3, terminé.

Comme vous pouvez le voir, l'histoire avance lentement mais il faut garder le suspens XD

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût, comme pour le chapitre précédent, si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe ou des phrases sans sens, signalez-le et je corrigerai ça.

Je continue ? Dites moi si ça vous interresse toujours.

Alors, le prochain chapitre sera publié, sans doute, le **26/04**.

Bisous, à dans deux semaines si tout se passe bien. Gourmandizzz.


	5. Chapitre 4

Voilà le chapitre 4, encore et toujours merci de suivre cette traduction ^^.

Je remercie **Keyko-san** , **kitt-chan** , **citron971** et **SariinaTsuki** pour leur review.

Je rappelle au passage que cette fic comporte 9 chapitres, dont un prologue et un épilogue.

Place au chapitre. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4:

"Mai, où es-tu allée ?" s'écria Ayako alors que Lin et Takigawa, chacun une main sur une épaule de Mai, ramenaient la jeune fille au sanctuaire, transformé en chambre à coucher, nouvelle base et cuisine par Senata et Ayako. Les deux femmes eurent l'air inquiète lorsque Lin et Takigawa firent assoir Mai sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

"Taniyama-san a décidé de venir voir si nous allions bien, bien qu'étant pourchassé par Naru." dit Lin froidement en baissant les yeux vers Mai, qui refusait de regarder ailleurs que ses pieds. Elle pouvait sentir les regards fixes de chacun.

"Mai, nous avions été très clair, tu allais à la salle de bain et tu revenais tout de suite après ! Si quelque chose tourné mal tu étais supposée crier. Aller vérifier si les garçons allaient bien ne faisait pas partie du plan !" la gronda Ayako et Mai baissa la tête davantage sous la voix colérique de la miko.

Le téléphone portable de Lin sonna soudainement et chacun porta son attention sur sa conversation. L'entretien ne dura pas très longtemps et il acquiesça à plusieurs reprises à la personne à l'autre bout de la ligne. Mai détourna les yeux lorsque Lin la regarda avant de dire au revoir à la personne à qui il parlait puis il raccrocha.

"C'était Brown-san. Il a dit qu'il serait ici demain matin. Je dois aller le prendre à l'aéroport. Maintenant, Mai… pourquoi es-tu venue pour vérifier notre santé à Takigawa et moi-même ?" demanda le chinois et Mai mit sa main sur son front avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

"Je…J'étais inquiète pour Naru. Et si le fantôme le tue ? Je ne pourrais jamais lui dire que je suis désolé de l'avoir giflé ! Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je le déteste parce que peu importe combien il me met en colère je ne peux pas le détester !" pleura Mai et chacun cligna des yeux avant que soudainement un air malicieux apparut sur le visage de Ayako.

"Je sais !" s'écria t-elle et Mai se sentit rougir en réalisant que la rousse avait compris ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Mais heureusement la prêtresse décida de se taire et la jeune fille la remercia silencieusement.

* * *

Mai s'assit lentement sur son lit de fortune posé sur le sol du sanctuaire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et s'assura que tout le monde dormait à poing fermer. Takigawa et Lin étaient tous deux endormis. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle se leva et mit ses vêtements avant de s'esquiver du sanctuaire après avoir attrapé une lampe électrique.

Elle s'échappa tranquillement et se dirigea vers la maison principale. Elle se demanda où Naru pourrait se cacher, pensant qu'elle avait une bonne chance de pouvoir faire sortir le fantôme de Naru. Ou d'être au moins capable de communiquer avec le vrai Naru pendant un instant. Et si ça ne marchait pas alors au moins John arriverait aujourd'hui.

'Si je n'y arrive pas, alors j'espère que l'hôpital, si j'y vais, me donnera de vraiment bons antalgiques.' pensa Mai en marchant vers la maison principale, avec ses chaussures, cherchant des traces de Naru.

"Mai …" la jeune fille se retourna en entendant quelqu'un chuchoter son nom. Elle put sentir son cœur marteler sa poitrine lorsqu'elle vit que la porte de la chambre de Kira était ouverte. Elle n'y était pas entrée depuis qu'elle avait rêvé du meurtre. Elle inspira à fond avant de se remettre en marche et d'allumer la lumière. Elle frissonna en se rendant compte que la température différait fortement de celle du vestibule.

"Mai !" Elle se retourna et se figea en voyant Naru debout dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre avec ce même petit sourire satisfait sur le visage. Elle recula jusqu'à ce que son dos entre en contact avec le mur en face de la porte. Elle regarda par dessus son épaule et vit une fenêtre.

"Tu es, jusqu'ici, l'une des plus difficile à tuer." dit Naru alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle et les yeux de Mai s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il tenait un couteau de cuisine. Et elle savait qu'il allait faire en sorte de ne pas rater son coup cette fois.

"Écoute, je sais que Naru est quelque part là-dedans ! S'il te plaît, sors de lui !" supplia Mai en se faufilant jusqu'à la fenêtre et commença lentement à la déverrouiller puis elle l'a fit coulisser juste assez pour que Naru ne le remarque pas.

"Bien essayé, Mai. Naru dort plutôt profondément. Et quand je le laisserais finalement seul il tiendra un couteau ensanglanté à la main et aura une fille morte à ses pieds." dit le jeune homme possédé et Mai se tourna vers la fenêtre, poussant un cris lorsque le bras de Naru enveloppa sa gorge, elle commença à lutter, donnant des coups de pied et griffant ses bras.

"LÂCHES MOI!" cria t-elle en essayant de s'échapper. Elle sentit une sensation de brûlure sur son bras droit et elle regarda vers le bas, voyant du sang couler jusqu'à sa main, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait elle envoya son coude dans l'estomac de Naru et le sentit relâcher sa prise, elle sauta par la fenêtre et courut aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait.

"_Mai !_" La brune s'arrêta et vit la fille fantôme debout à côté d'elle, lui faisant signe d'entrer dans la forêt située sur le sanctuaire. Mai suivit l'esprit qui flottait vers la forêt et monta dans l'arbre que Satchi lui désignait.

"_C'est la première fois que je le vois posséder quelqu'un aussi longtemps._ _Tu ne devrais pas être ici _!" lui dit Satchi et Mai leva les yeux au ciel. Même les fantômes lui disaient d'être prudente et elle était là, morte ! Mai observa Naru entrer dans la forêt et son corps commença à trembler lorsqu'elle le vit s'arrêter au-dessous de son arbre.

"Tu ne peux pas te cacher éternellement, Mai. Si je reste dans ce garçon un peu plus longtemps, il mourra." dit Naru et elle était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'elle vit Satchi apparaitre devant je jeune homme.

"_Renara, tu as tué les autres filles sans l'aide d'un être humain._" dit Satchi et Mai sentit ses yeux s'élargirent. Cela signifiait que les autres jeunes filles portées disparues étaient vraiment mortes et pas juste celles qui avaient été retrouvées. Elle vit Satchi lever les yeux vers elle et cligner des yeux. Elle descendit tranquillement de l'arbre et revint en courant au sanctuaire où tout le monde était en train de paniquer.

"Mai." grogna Ayako et Mai leva les mains en signe de défense.

"Attends une minute, je suis allé à la salle de bain et Naru m'a trouvé sur le chemin du retour. Il avait un couteau. Je me suis caché dans un arbre jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais ça n'a pas marché. Je jure que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de le trouver !" dit Mai de sa meilleur voix, essayant de les convaincre bien qu'elle mente.

"Mai, tu sais que l'on ne veut pas que tu sortes seule ! Naru est là-bas et il est très dangereux." dit Takigawa et Mai soupira avant de lever les yeux vers le moine.

"Je sais, Takigawa. C'est juste…et si Naru ne survit pas ?" demandé Mai et personne ne lui répondit et elle laissa retomber sa tête. Elle savait que personne ne pourrait lui répondre.

* * *

"Brown-San !" Mai donna un sourire lumineux au blond qui entrait dans la pièce du sanctuaire où elle était actuellement sous 'assignation à domicile' à cause d'un Naru possédé. John lui rendit son sourire en posant sa valise à côté de la porte et enleva sa veste, la plaçant au-dessus de son bagage.

"Bonjour, Taniyama-san. Comment vas-tu ?" Mai sourit juste et inclina la tête. "Bon, bien je suppose que tu ne dois pas être intéressée par la parlotte, particulièrement lorsque la vie de Shibuya-san est en danger."

"Oui, Brown-san, je sais que Naru veut me tuer parce qu'on le possède mais Naru est plus en danger que moi." chuchota Mai et John inclina la tête, percevant facilement l'inquiétude dans les yeux bruns de la jeune fille.

"Bien, Lin-san et moi-même avons concocté un plan avec pour but d'attirer Naru suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir exorciser le fantôme. Et tu vas être l'appât." dit John et la brune cligna des yeux. "Le fantôme possédant Naru est seulement intéressé par toi, Taniyama-san, parce que tu es la seule adolescente sur les terres du sanctuaire."

"Donc vous voulez que je fasse l'appât ?" demanda Mai et John acquiesça en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le sol où elle s'était assise faisant les devoirs qu'elle avait en retard à cause de toutes les heures pendant lesquelles Naru avait exigé qu'elle travaille au bureau.

"Oui, quand Naru entrera dans la pièce j'essayerai d'exorciser le fantôme, nous travaillons sur un temps réduit. Naru a été possédé presque vingt-quatre heures. On nous a dit en tant qu'exorcistes que le plus long temps qu'un fantôme peut posséder une personne est de quarante-huit heures, et après que c'est à la personne de survivre à la possession du fantôme jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un puisse l'exorciser." expliqua John et le cœur de Mai commença à battre la chamade, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Mai. Nous pourrons le faire, il reste du temps." l'a rassura John et la brune lui sourit avant de hocher la tête.

"Préparons le spectacle sur le chemin, alors." répondit-elle avec un sourire et John hocha la tête à son tour.

* * *

Mai était assise dans l'ancienne salle de base, sur une chaise, tortillant sa jupe entre ses mains alors qu'ils commençaient à trembler. Elle se leva et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre pour regarder l'extérieur. Ils avaient attendu pendant presque trois heures et Mai commençaient à devenir chancelante. Plus longtemps ils attendraient un Naru introuvable et plus il serait en danger.

'Naru…où es-tu ? Je sais que tu es là quelque part, tu dois l'être… alors s'il te plait… reviens.' pensa Mai, l'inquiétude la rongeant. Elle massa son bras à l'endroit où il l'avait coupée la veille.

"Mai." Elle se retourna et il était là. Elle commençait paniquer à cause de la manière dont il venait juste de surgir. Elle observa Lin attraper Naru par derrière et John placer de l'eau bénite sur le front du jeune homme qui se débattait et commença à réciter la Prière du Seigneur. Mai regardait en retenant son souffle avant que soudainement Naru ne commence à devenir faible et John et Lin furent repoussés de la pièce et la porte claqua derrière eux.

"LIN ! JOHN !" cria Mai en allant vers la porte et en essayant de l'ouvrir mais elle refusa même de bouger. Elle se débattait pendant que Lin et John martelaient la porte.

"C'est coincé ! Laisse-moi trouver quelque chose pour l'ouvrir !" s'écria John et elle entendit des pas hâtifs s'éloignant de la porte.

Mai frissonna alors que la température commençait à baisser à une vitesse alarmante. Elle trembla et se tourna vers l'endroit où Naru s'était effondré. Elle avait peur d'aller vers lui pensant qu'il pourrait lui jouer un autre tour. Elle entoura ses bras autour de son corps alors qu'un frisson descendait le long de son échine avant de se raidir, ses yeux s'écarquillant. Son corps commença à se déplacer par lui-même.

'Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?' se demanda Mai en se dirigeant vers la table où elle aperçue le couteau qui avait atterri là pendant la lutte entre Naru et Lin. Elle sanglota en s'agenouillant et força sa main à s'arrêter lorsqu'elle se tendit vers le couteau.

'_Allons, allons, ne lutte pas, Mai, très chère. Si Naru ne peut pas te tuer alors je ferai juste un suicide._' Mai haleta en reconnaissant la voix de Renara, l'homme qui avait tué Satchi.

'Arrête ça ! Sors de moi et laisse Naru tranquille !' pensa Mai avant de perdre la bataille et de prendre le couteau entre ses mains, le levant au-dessus d'elle. Elle sentit les larmes inonder ses yeux alors que le couteau descendait rapidement.

"MAI !" Le sang gicla dans l'air.

* * *

Voilà, fin du chapitre 4.

Encore une petite avancée avec l'arrivée de John et la possession de Mai par Renara.

La suite ? Dans deux semaines si tous ce passe bien. C'est-à-dire le **10/05**. Ah, au fait, bonne Pâques un peu en retard XD.

Bisous, Gourmandizzz.


	6. Chapitre 5

Désolé ^^", mais je n'ai qu'un petit jour de retard et c'est à cause de mes partiels, hier j'étais occupés à réviser et tout et je n'ai donc pas pu le poster. Je le fait donc maintenant...

Voilà le chapitre 5, merci de suivre cette traduction.

Encore une fois, je tiens à rappeler que **Possession** n'est pas à moi mais est à **Kieno0324** et le manga Ghost hunt est la propriété de Shiho Inada et Fuyumi Ono.

Merci à **Sariina Tsuki**, **Kitt-chan** et **Keiko-san** (et pour répondre à ta question, la suite c'est maintenant Xd) pour vos reviews.

Place au chapitre. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Mai ouvrit les yeux quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne sentait aucune douleur. Elle haleta à ce qu'elle vit. Naru était devant elle et elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait sentir ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle vit que ses mains tenaient le couteau logé profondément dans l'épaule gauche de Naru. Mai se laissa aller alors que le choc paralysait son corps.

Elle observa les yeux ouvert de Naru avant qu'il n'éloigne une main de sa taille, la fasse remonter et retira le couteau et le jeta. Mai ne put pas empêcher un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres et avant qu'elle ne puisse y penser à deux fois, elle étreignit Naru.

"NARU ! Tu es de retour !" cria t-elle avant de lever les yeux vers le jeune homme lorsqu'il l'a repoussa légèrement. Elle cligna des yeux en le voyant effleurer doucement de ses doigts le bleu se formant sur sa gorge et elle attendit alors que les larmes coulaient lentement le long de ses joues.

"Mai, il va essayer de me posséder à nouveau et je doute d'être en mesure de pouvoir me battre contre lui. Alors écoutes attentivement, d'accord ?" Mai acquiesça tout en déchirant une partie de sa jupe et la pressa contre l'épaule blessée de Naru.

"Très bien, j'écoute." murmura t-elle en regardant Naru tressaillir alors qu'elle a faisait pression sur la blessure pour stopper le saignement. Mai entendit l'accroc dans sa respiration alors que la main de Naru recouvrait le sien.

"Je veux que tu fasses un rêve, Mai. Je sais que tu es entrée en contact avec l'apparition féminine. Mais nous devons savoir comment l'homme est mort si nous le savons, ce sera plus facile de se débarrasser de lui. Dis à Lin de quoi tu rêves, Mai. Je dois rester loin de toi." chuchota Naru avant de sauter par la fenêtre, le morceau déchiré de la jupe de Mai toujours emprisonné entre ses doigts. Mai courut à la fenêtre et le regarda disparaître.

' Naru…tu essayes vraiment de me protéger n'est-ce pas ? S'il te plait…je ne me soucie pas d'être blessée…juste reste sain et sauf. ' pensa t-elle. Elle entendit le bruit d'une petite chute, mais ne se retourna pas pour regarder ; elle savait que c'était John et Lin. Elle espérait apercevoir encore Naru.

"Mai, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Elle se retourna finalement pour regarder le couteau ensanglanté que John tenait et eut un sourire triste.

"Naru m'a protégé mais maintenant…il doit rester loin de moi de manière à ce que s'il se fait posséder de nouveau, il ne soit pas près de moi. Je …" Mai sentit la fatigue déferler sur elle et elle sut tout à coup ce qui allait arriver avant même qu'elle ne sente son corps frapper celui de Lin lorsqu'il l'a rattrapa avant qu'elle n'ait touché le sol.

* * *

L'obscurité était absolue et Mai se sentie comme si elle suffoquait au milieu des ténèbres. Elle a attendit que le sol ne commence à apparaître lentement suivit du paysage et du temple. Elle regarda autour d'elle et a soupira. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas être étonnée que Naru ne se montre pas, elle lui avait dit de disparaitre.

"NARU ! Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir hurlé dessus ! J'ai besoin de ton aide !" cria Mai dans l'air et attendit avant de sentir sa présence se dessiner tout près. Elle se retourna et le vit sortir des arbres en face d'elle. Elle sentit son cœur cogner dans sa gorge comme il s'arrêtait devant elle.

"Naru, je suis vraiment désolé ! J'étais en colère après toi, enfin le _vrai _toi et j'ai juste essayé de mordre et j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide parce que je ne suis pas exactement douée pour ce genre de chose." dit l'adolescente doucement avant de sentir les mains du jeune homme sur ses épaules avant d'être tirée contre sa poitrine.

"Écoutes, Mai, ce fantôme est vraiment en colère et vraiment dangereux. Il va falloir donner tout ce que chacun d'entre vous a." chuchota Naru et Mai s'écarta pour le regarder et acquiesça.

"Tu l'as tuée !" L'attention de Mai fut attirée par le cri perçant et elle se retourna à nouveau et vit un homme, un qu'elle ne connaissait pas, dirigeant une arme à feu vers le fantôme qui était déterminé à la tuer, Renara. Il semblait imperturbable malgré l'arme à feu dirigée vers lui.

"Quoi ?" demanda la brune et elle leva les yeux vers Naru, qui l'avait laissée aller et il secoua la tête.

"Renara était une personne épouvantable dans la vie, il finira par le rattraper." expliqua Naru et Mai regarda derrière elle pour regarder les deux combattants avant de froncer les sourcils, confuse.

"Mais qui est-ce ?" chuchota t-elle.

"Regarde, enfant, je me fiches de savoir si c'était ta petite amie ou ta fiancée. Elle était une épine dans mon pied* et elle mettait son nez où il ne fallait pas. J'ai dû me débarrasser d'elle." gronda Renara et Mai recula et elle senti la main de Naru au milieu de son dos, la soutenant.

"Bien, alors je vais m'assurer que personne ne trouve jamais ton corps et que si c'était le cas il soit si décomposé qu'ils ne pourront pas dire comment tu es mort ou qui tu es !" Mai sentit un frisson descendre le long de son échine au ton froid de la voix de l'autre homme avant de tirer son arme à feu et Renara tomba au sol.

"Toutes… les filles qui entreront dans ce temple… à l'adolescence…mourront !" Mai regarda les deux hommes disparaitre puis se retourna pour regarder Naru qui soupira.

"C'est une malédiction verbale, ce qui signifie qu'à un certain moment la malédiction a été notée. Et caché quelque part." dit Naru et Mai fronça les sourcils. Si Renara n'avait pas écrit la malédiction alors qui l'avait fait ?

Les yeux de Mai s'ouvrir et elle s'assit avant de regarder autour d'elle, un peu étonné lorsqu'elle remarqua que personne d'autre n'était dans le sanctuaire avec elle. Elle se mit sur ses pieds et alla là où Lin était d'habitude assis et où le dossier était. Elle l'ouvrit et regarda les autres dates de disparition des filles.

'Elles ont toutes commencé à disparaître il y a presque deux ans… attends une minute. Il y a deux ans… Kira à déménagée ici avec Senata ! Oh mon Dieu.' pensa Mai de courir hors du sanctuaire. Elle ne voulait pas penser que c'était Kira qui avait placé la malédiction mais c'était la seule chose qui avait un sens.

Elle s'arrêta en sentant une main saisir son bras et elle se retourna et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant que c'était Kira qui tenait son poignet. Elle lutta contre la poigne de la jeune fille blonde et poussa un cris en sentant quelque chose l'a frapper sur la tête, durement.

* * *

"Takigawa !" Lin entra dans le sanctuaire avec un Naru inconscient en travers de l'épaule. Takigawa se leva et aida Lin à assoir Naru sur la chaise et tous les deux virent la blessure sur son épaule. Il lui fallut presque quinze minutes pour nettoyer la blessure et réveiller Naru.

"Regardez qui a décidé de se joindre nous. Es-tu Naru ou es-tu le fantôme cinglé qui en a après Mai ?" demanda sarcastiquement Takigawa et Naru le regarda fixement. "Oh, arrêtes de me regarder comme ça. Tu es celui qui ne l'a pas prévenu… ce qui soulève une très bonne question. Pourquoi as-tu averti Masako et pas Mai ?" Naru ne répondit pas et détourna les yeux des deux hommes.

"Je sais pourquoi." répondit Lin et il ignora le regard que Naru lui envoyé. De son avis le jeune homme l'avait mérité.

"Oh, vraiment ?" Takigawa était intéressé. C'était facile à deviner. Ses yeux étaient légers et il s'était penché en avant légèrement à cause de la curiosité alors que Lin souriait d'un air satisfait.

"Oui… il a appelé Masako et la averti elle mais n'a rien dit à Mai parce qu'il voulait la protéger tout seul." dit Lin et Naru planifiait déjà son meurtre quand Takigawa se tourna pour le regarder avec le pire sourire que quelqu'un lui ait jamais donné.

"Oooh… bien, bien, bien… alors Naru a vraiment des émotions en lui !" caqueta Takigawa, ignorant le regard que Naru lui envoyait.

"Il semble que oui." consentit Lin et Naru tourna son regard vers l'autre homme, forçant ses joues à ne pas rougir.

"Lin !" s'exclama Naru et les deux hommes rire sous cape au regard fâché sur le visage de Naru alors qu'il fixait les deux hommes se moquant de lui.

"Hé, regardez, Lin-san, le rougissant de Naru ! Naru _rougit_ !" rit Takigawa et pour la première fois il entendit Lin rire.

"Takigawa ! Lin !" Ayako fit irruption dans la pièce avec John la suivant de près. "Naru ? Oh, vous me faites marcher ! Nous en retrouvons un seulement pour que l'autre disparaisse ?" cria t-elle et tous les hommes la regardèrent surpris, les taquineries oubliées.

"De quoi parlez-vous, Matsuzaki-San ?" demanda calmement Naru et Ayako lui envoya un regard qui disait clairement 'quel idiot** !'. Il leva un sourcil et elle soupira puis secoua la tête.

"Mai ! Elle a disparu ! Senata est venu et m'a dit que Mai n'était pas ici donc je suis allé la chercher. Je suis tombé sur John et il a commencé à m'aider. Nous avons retourné le temple tout entier pour trouver cette fille et elle n'est nulle part ! Et il y a quelques minutes Senata a reçu un appel de celui qui était resté avec Kira et sa nièce a disparu aussi !" dit Ayako dans un souffle et tous le monde la regardait, visiblement impressionné. "Quoi ? J'étais dans la chorale quand j'étais au lycée !"

"C'était il y a longtemps." marmonna Takigawa avant de pousser un cris alors que la miko en colère le frappait sur le sommet du crâne avec son poing. Il s'assit sur le sol en la fixant alors qu'il berçait sa tête blessée.

"Revenons à notre affaire… quand Kira a-t-elle disparu ?" demanda Naru et Ayako releva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux bleus du jeune homme.

"Il y a environ trois heures, d'après sa grand-mère, elle a dit qu'elle est allée chercher quelque chose à manger et n'est jamais revenue. Naru, je pense que sa disparition et celle de Mai sont liées." dit Ayako et Naru acquiesça.

"Je vois, tu as peut-être raison, Ayako." dit Naru en se tournant vers les écrans, essayant de cacher l'inquiétude qui le rongeait. Il avait quelque chose à essayer pour retrouver Mai. Et il savait que Lin serait en colère contre lui s'il le faisait. Mais il n'allait pas voir Mai dans un cercueil, elle n'appartenait pas à la mort. Pas quand il veillait sur elle.

* * *

Naru se glissa hors de son lit et avec discrétion alla là où les affaires de Mai étaient. Il tendit sa main et l'a retira tout aussi rapidement quand une barrière l'empêcha de toucher n'importe lequel des articles. Il fronça les sourcils en regarda sa main avant de se retourner en sentant une paire d'yeux sur son dos. Et il y avait Renara, le fantôme qui l'avait possédé et semblait déterminé.

"Maintenant, maintenant, Naru. Te posséder était utile de manière à ce qu'il soit plus facile de tuer Mai, mais que je connais les pouvoirs psychiques que tu possèdes. Toucher les affaires personnelles de quelqu'un et être en mesure de les retrouver grâce à ça… c'est tout à fait étonnant. Mais maintenant que je connais ton pouvoir je peux le bloquer, plutôt facilement." dit Renara avec un petit sourire satisfait sur son visage.

"Où est Mai ?" grogna Naru. Renara sembla soudainement intéressé avant de rire sous cape et il essaya de couvrir sa bouche comme s'il essayait d'étouffer le son, mais sans faire de réels efforts pour arrêter le son.

"Oh, où est Mai ? C'est ce que tu veux savoir ? Et bien, si je te le dis tu iras la sauver, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, je ne peux pas le permettre." dit Renara et Naru plissa ses yeux, sentant la colère l'envahir

"Si tu ne me dis pas où elle est je te maudirai jusqu'au jour où tu seras exorcisé." siffla Naru en colère et le fantôme lui sourit d'un air satisfait avant de hausser les épaules face à la menace.

"J'ai été assassiné, il n'y a rien de de pire que tu puisses faire. Désolé, mais te permettre de retrouver Mai n'est pas une option possible pour ce que je vais faire." dit Renara en croisant les bras et Naru pouvait sentir le début d'un grognement dans sa poitrine.

"Si elle meurt, Renara, tu peux être sûr que le reste de ta vie après la mort sera _désagréable_." dit Naru d'une voix dangereuse et soudainement Renara eut un petit rire avant que Naru ne fouille sa poche et n'en retire un morceau de tissu que Renara reconnu comme faisant partie de sa chemise. Naru enroula ses doigts fermement autour et imagina que c'était la gorge de Renara et soudainement le fantôme tomba à genoux en saisissants à sa gorge.

"Qu'est… ce que tu… fais ? Les fantômes… n'ont pas… besoin… d'air …" s'étrangla Renara et Naru lança un regard furieux au fantôme à genoux avec ses yeux bleus glacés et Renara sentit un frisson descendre le long de son corps inexistant.

"Il est plutôt simple de contrôler un fantôme, particulièrement quand une personne obtient quelque chose du fantôme. Dis-moi où est Mai." siffla Naru et Renara le foudroya du regard avant de lutter pour se tenir debout devant le jeune homme.

"Va au diable." dit-il avant de disparaitre et Naru le maudit dans un souffle avant de retourner aux affaires de Mai. Il serait incapable de les toucher, même si quelqu'un lui les lui donnait.

'Mai… je suis désolé …J'ai… échoué.' pensa Naru, la tête penchée et il serra les poings si fort que le sang coula sur ses mains et sur le plancher et il resta là alors que la culpabilité le submergeait. ' Je suis désolé… je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé tomber.'

* * *

*J'ai traduit comme ça mais je suis pas vraiment sûre de moi, là. La phrase anglaise était « She was a pain in the read end » donc si vous avez une meilleure traduction, dites le moi...

** « Duh ! » a plusieurs signification, ça peut être une marque d'exaspération, pouvant aussi bien être traduit par « grrr », « pardi », « hein » ou « quel con »... J'ai pris cette dernière, en plus poli ^^, à cause du contexte. Alors si vous voyez quelque chose qui colle mieux, dites le moi : )

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. La suite sera donc dans deux semaine pour le chapitre 6, c'est-à-dire : **25/05**.

Une petite review ?

Gourmandizzz.


	7. Chapter 6

Voilà le sixième chapitre de cette fic ^^.

Je rappelle que **Possession** n'est pas à moi mais est à **Kieno0324** et le manga Ghost hunt est la propriété de Shiho Inada et Fuyumi Ono, seule la traduction est à moi.

Merci à **Keyko-san**, **SariinaTsuki**, **citron971** et **kitt-chan** pour leur review.

Place au chapitre, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

"Nous avons cherché partout encore une fois et on ne l'a vue nulle part." dit Ayako en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Naru leva les yeux de son dossier ; il avait essayé de trouver un indice sur l'endroit où Mai était.

'Vue ? Attendez.' pensa Naru en feuilletant le dossier rapidement avant de se tourner vers Senata. "Mme Hiro, avez-vous remplacé des planches dans le lieu saint récemment dans les endroits où les lattes peuvent être desserrées ?" demanda t-il en ignorant les regards que lui envoyés les autres membres de l'équipe.

"Et bien, quand Kira a déménagée nous avons dû remplacer le plancher dans sa chambre. Il y avait quelques lattes desserrées je pense, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec la disparition de Mai." Tous le monde regarda Naru se lever, sortir du sanctuaire et se diriger vers le temple rapidement. Il entra dans la chambre de Kira et se tint immobile dans l'embrasure de la porte.

"Mai ? Mai, est-ce que tu m'entends ?" appela Naru et le silence l'engloutit alors qu'il attendait en retenant son souffle avant de se retourner, un son ayant retenu son attention. Il s'arrêta en entendant le bruit d'un coup très léger. Il se retourna. "Mai, refais-le !" demanda t-il. Le même son retentit en provenance du milieu de la chambre et il s'y dirigea rapidement.

"Mai !" Il repéra exactement le son au-dessous de deux des planches qui étaient lâches. Il essaya de les forcer mais elles refusèrent de se déplacer. Il regarda autour de lui cherchant quelque chose pour l'aider et fronça les sourcils en ne trouvant rien.

"Mai, je dois trouver quelque chose pour les retirer !" dit Naru en direction du sol et il entendit une voix étouffée.

"Vite… Je peux plus… respirer …" il sentit son cœur s'arrêter puis il sauta sur ses pieds et courut vers la salle qui servait de base, ignorant les regards et prit le pied de biche que Lin apportait toujours au cas où un des clous qui soutenait les caméras dans le mur restait coincé. Il revint en courant et commença à soulever les lattes.

Il découvrit finalement Mai, inconsciente et respirant à peine. Naru se pencha sur le trou dans le plancher dans lequel elle avait été mise et l'a tira à l'extérieur. Il l'allongea sur le sol et colla son oreille contre ses lèvres avant de commencer à la secouer.

"Mai ! Mai ! Réveilles-toi !" Il l'a secoua aussi fort qu'il le pouvait mais la tête de Mai basculait simplement d'avant en arrière. Il entendit des pas et il tourna la tête pour voir Lin et les autres debout à le regarder, l'air choqué.

"Appelez une ambulance !" grogna t-il avant de se retourner vers Mai, utilisant chaque méthode connue, les gifles exceptées, pour essayer de la réveiller.

* * *

Les ténèbres l'ensevelirent et elle regarda autour d'elle, se demandant si Naru se montrerait. Effectivement elle vit le jeune homme marcher vers elle lentement. Elle vit son air troublé quand il s'arrêta devant elle. Elle sentit son cœur marteler sa poitrine devant son regard fixe.

"Kira a été possédé par Renara tant de fois que je doute qu'elle soit vraiment Kira désormais. Ça expliquerait pourquoi elle ne parla jamais." dit Naru et Mai fronça les sourcils. Elle l'avait seulement rencontrée une fois et n'avait jamais pensé au fait que Kira n'avait pas parlée.

"Alors… penses-tu que Renara l'utilise comme moyen pour pouvoir mettre la malédiction par écrit ?" demanda Mai et Naru acquiesça.

"Oui, Senata doit être alerte ayant été possédé récemment." dit il et Mai renifla en se rappelant sa première rencontre avec Senata.

"J'aurais dû le savoir. Elle a pu te battre dans un match verbal." Elle rit sottement et vit Naru lever les yeux et elle eut un sourire avant que Naru ne tende la main et touche son front, elle le regarda innocemment.

"Prends un peu plus de repos, Mai." chuchota t-il et comme elle allait débattre, il secoua fermement la tête et le visage de Mai se transforma en moue et les yeux du jeune homme lui sourirent avant qu'il n'embrasse son front. Mai sentit la chaleur se diffuser de ses lèvres vers son corps.

'Naru.'

* * *

La première chose que Mai remarqua quand elle repris conscience fut que le lit au-dessous d'elle était moelleux et le marteau-piqueur qui martelait sa tête. Elle eut un petit gémissement et quand elle le fit elle se rendit compte que quelque chose couvrait sa bouche et son nez. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se trouva à contempler un plafond blanc. Elle levait la main pour enlever le masque lorsqu'une autre main attrapa la sienne et ses yeux se dirigèrent vers l'homme qui l'a retenait et s'écarquillèrent. Naru était là à la regarder.

"Tu ne peux pas l'enlever avant que le docteur ne le dise, Mai." lui dit-il et Mai hocha la tête avant qu'il ne relâche sa main et retourne à sa chaise. Mai le regarda pendant une minute en réfléchissant au fait qu'il avait l'air vraiment fatigué. Puis elle se souvint de pourquoi elle était à l'hôpital.

"Naru… Kira… c'est… elle la… responsable." fut en mesure de dire Mai malgré le masque. Naru l'a regarda vivement, ne croyant pas complètement ce qu'elle disait et elle inclina seulement la tête avant qu'il ne se lève.

"Mai, je vais envoyer Ayako à l'hôpital pour qu'elle reste avec toi." Mai sourit simplement et acquiesça avant de faire un signe de la main et Naru se précipita hors de l'hôpital.

* * *

"Je vois." dit Senata après que Naru lui ait raconté ce que Mai lui avait dit. Il était retourné à la base et examinait un dossier, comparant les dates de disparition des filles avec la date à laquelle Kira avait déménagé au temple. La première fille avait disparu trois jours après l'arrivée de Kira.

"J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte. Kira commençait à agir si bizarrement. Elle ne sortait jamais de sa chambre et refusait de manger. J'ai tout essayé pour la faire sortir… en vain. J'ai pensé qu'elle avait juste le mal du pays… mais pendant tout ce temps elle était possédée n'est-ce pas ?" Senata semblait résignée et Naru acquiesça.

"Oui. Nous devons connaître tous les endroits auxquels Kira avait accès, il est très probable qu'elle ait placé la malédiction écrite dans un de ces endroits. Lin a tenir à Mai un journal de rêve pendant qu'elle était ici et je l'ai brièvement lu. Apparemment ce qu'elle appelle 'guide spirituel ' lui a dit que la seule manière pour que la malédiction soit si forte serait de faire en sorte que quelqu'un l'écrive." dit Naru et tous le monde le regarda abasourdi comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais entendu parler autant.

"Elle n'est pas allée dans beaucoup d'endroits. Elle est restée dans le sanctuaire et dans sa chambre à coucher et parfois elle se cachait dans ma chambre quand nous nettoyions la sienne." répondit Senata après avoir réfléchit pendant un instant et Naru se retourna vers le journal qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

"Savez-vous dans quelle pièce un homme appelé Renara pourrait avoir séjourné ?" lui demanda t-il avant de retourner son regard vers Senata qui pâlit à ce nom.

"Mon frère ?" chuchota t-elle et Naru acquiesça et elle secoua la tête. "J'aurais dû savoir qu'il aurait mis ce désordre. C'était un fauteur de troubles. Il avait la chambre que j'ai maintenant. Continuez, fouillez. Si cette malédiction est là-bas détruisait la s'il vous plaît ainsi que lui." déclara t-elle doucement avant de se détourner et de s'éloigner.

"Bien, je pense qu'il serait mieux d'en finir avec ça." dit Takigawa et ils quittèrent tous le sanctuaire pour entrer dans la chambre de Senata.

Trente minutes plus tard trouvèrent Takigawa s'appuyant contre la porte haletant et repoussant sa frange blonde de son visage. Il examina la chambre qu'ils (excepté Naru qui avait refusé d'aider) avaient mis sens dessus dessous dans leur recherche de la malédiction.

"Elle n'est pas ici." dit Takigawa avant de se laisser glisser au sol, bientôt rejoint par John, s'essuyant le front. Takigawa se demanda comment Mai faisait. Naru avait été pâle quand les ambulanciers l'avait mise sous oxygène et une perfusion dans le bras. Takigawa le considérait comme un remboursement. Mai avait dû observer la procédure assez souvent sur Naru.

"Si, elle y est. Là-bas." Naru pointa l'attrapeur de rêve accroché au-dessus du lit de Senata. L'adolescent grimpa sur le lit et s'y tint debout en prenant l'attrapeur de rêve. "La malédiction est écrite sur le cercle extérieur. Il semble que quand Kira l'a inscrite elle a inscrit les mots ici, créant ainsi la malédiction." Naru semblait surpris et Takigawa ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était mieux loti.

"Naru, si c'est écrit sur le fil seul deux personnes peuvent en réalité le détruire. La personne qui l'a fait, Kira, ou la cible la plus récente, Mai." dit Lin et Naru acquiesça.

"Et bien, Kira est actuellement disparu et Mai est à l'hôpital." indiqua Takigawa et le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se tourna pour le regarder.

"Et il serait très dangereux d'enlever la malédiction de son emplacement original. Ça pourrait très probablement causer plus de dégâts encore ." indiqua à son tour John et Naru regarda Lin.

"Kira ne détruirait pas cette malédiction. Renara veut que Mai meurt gravement. Mai ne devrait pas rester à l'hôpital beaucoup plus longtemps." dit Naru en regardant l'attrapeur de rêve qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

* * *

Mai se tenait fermement au bras de Naru. Elle essayait de rester loin des escaliers menant au temple en enfonçant ses talons dans le sol. Naru lui avait dit ce qu'elle devait de faire et elle avait acceptée. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne l'a tire jusque devant le temple et elle avait dit ' Pas moyen, José '. Elle refusa de mettre un pied sur les terres du temple.

"Non, non, non, non !" Mai secoua la tête quand Naru se retourna pour la regarder et il soupira.

"Mai, nous ne pouvons pas emmener la malédiction hors des terres, elle pourrait causer plus de dégâts aux autres adolescentes du monde." Naru savait que ça semblait mélodramatique mais il devait jouer sur la sympathie de Mai pour qu'ils puissent se débarrasser de la malédiction.

"Naru, ça ne marchera pas ! Je refuse de mettre les pieds sur ce terrain !" siffla Mai. Elle pouvait sentir un mal de tête arriver. Les docteurs ne lui avaient-ils pas dit de lui _éviter_ le stress à tout prix ?

"Très bien." Mai soupira de soulagement que Naru soit finalement d'accord avec elle avant de crier lorsque ses pieds quittèrent le sol et Naru commença à la porter en haut des escaliers rapidement.

"Que fais-tu ?" couina t-elle en essayant de s'éloigner de lui alors qu'ils atteignaient le sommet de l'escalier et il baissa les yeux vers elle et répondit avec sa voix 'Naru'.

"Tu as dit que tu n'allais pas mettre les pieds sur le sol. Tu n'es pas sur le sol." lui dit-il et Mai sentit que son visage prenait une teinte rouge brillant et cacha son visage dans son épaule. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait réussit à trouver un moyen de contourner son refus ! Un homme pourrait donner la réponse "Non" mais il ne le prendrait pas.

"Mai !" Naru la posa sur le sol du temple et attrapa ses épaules pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Elle planifiait toutes les manières avec lesquelles elle pourrait torturer Naru pour l'obliger à rester. Il n'allait pas être pardonné pour la porter quelque part où elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait _pas_ aller.

"Salut, Ayako." dit Mai tandis que la prêtresse la serrait dans ses bras et Naru s'éloigna. Elle le regarda et il lui retourna son regard qu'elle avait posé sur lui pendant que les autres lui disaient combien ils étaient heureux qu'elle soit vivante et relativement indemne.

"Mai, ça pourrait être dur, donc écoutez attentivement." Mai se tourna pour regarder Lin avec intérêt et elle vit qu'il tenait l'attrapeur de rêve dont Naru lui avait parlé. Elle acquiesça. "Vous devrez prendre l'attrapeur de rêve et vous concentrer sur lui et sur rien d'autre. Vous pouvez voir ce qui est arrivé aux autres filles, mais dites-vous que la seule façon de les venger est de se débarrasser de Renara." lui dit Lin et Mai tendit le bras et lui prit l'attrapeur de rêve.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'objet dans ses mains. Elle sentait que quelque chose était lavé sur elle. Un frisson descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle pouvait voir à travers les yeux de son esprit chaque fille être emmenée par Kira ou Renara et tuée par une sorte de méthode mortelle. Elle commença à lâcher l'attrapeur de rêve avant qu'une paire de mains ne recouvre les siennes.

"Ne lâches pas. Si tu le fais tu seras entraînée dans l'autre monde." chuchota la voix de Naru et Mai pleurnicha alors qu'une autre fille était tuée devant ses yeux. Elle lutta légèrement contre les mains de Naru mais il les resserra en réponse. Elle pouvait sentir les larmes couler le long de son visage.

"Naru …" gémit-elle et Naru continua de tenir ses mains fermement alors que les images continuaient de voler à travers son esprit. Elle essaya de les ignorer mais elles continuèrent à passer et elle sentit le flot de ses larmes accélérer.

"_Mai-chan, c'est bon. Nous sommes libres maintenant._" Mai pouvait maintenant voir Satchi debout devant elle sans arrière-plan et Mai réussit à lui donner un petit sourire. "_Renara est parti et Kira ne pourra peut plus parler de nouveau mais elle n'aura plus à avoir peur. Vous la trouverez endormie dans sa chambre._"

"Mais en ce qui concerne les autres filles ? Nous devons retrouver leurs corps." chuchota Mai et Satchi lui sourit tendrement.

"_Vous me rappelez tant Senata. Ils sont tous enterrés sous l'orme au milieu de la forêt. Merci beaucoup, Mai._" Satchi s'effaça et Mai ouvrit les yeux avant de relâcher l'attrapeur de rêve maintenant noir et le laissa tomber.

"Mai ?" chuchota Naru à la jeune fille et la rattrapa comme elle devenait molle et retombait contre sa poitrine. Naru lui donna un sourire caché que personne d'autre ne vit. "Bon travail, Mai."

"Naru …" chuchota t-elle avant de reposer sa tête et de s'endormir profondément contre le jeune homme.

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre.

La suite dans deux semaines, donc le **8/06** pour l'avant-dernier chapitre de **Possession**.

Une petite review ?

Gourmandizzz.


	8. Chapter 7

Voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre, le dernier avant l'épilogue.

Je rappelle que **Possession** n'est pas à moi mais est à **Kieno0324** et le manga Ghost hunt est la propriété de Shiho Inada et Fuyumi Ono, seule la traduction est à moi.

Merci à **SariinaTsuki**, **citron971**, **kitt-chan**, **Keyko-san** pour leur review ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Mai était en train de nettoyer le bureau quand le téléphone sonna. Elle courut jusqu'au téléphone avec un chiffon en main et a répondu. Pendant un instant elle pensa que personne ne lui répondrait comme elle était debout tapotant le chiffon contre sa hanche.

"Mai-chan ?" Mai fronça les sourcils en ne reconnaissant pas la voix et se demanda qui c'était. "C'est Kira, la nièce de Senata. Je ne pense pas que Renara soit partis. Les filles disparaissent toujours. Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît demander à Shibuya-san si vous pourriez revenir ici ?"

"Je lui parlerai, Kira. Mais je ne peux pas promettre qu'il écoutera parce qu'il ne le fait généralement pas mais je peux essayer." assura Mai à la jeune fille à l'autre bout de la ligne et elle entendit un clic signifiant que Kira avait raccroché le téléphone. Mai fronça les sourcils avant de raccrocher et de se tourner vers le bureau de Naru et entra sans frapper, faisant que le jeune homme la regarda fixement mais elle l'ignora.

"Naru, la nièce de Senata a appelé et a dit que les filles disparaissaient toujours . Elle semble penser que Renara n'a pas été forcé de partir." dit Mai et Naru leva un sourcil.

"Ça n'est plus notre affaire, Mai. Tu nous as dit que Satchi t'avait assuré que Renara avait été forcé de partir. Et si Kira dit la vérité alors c'est que tu n'aurais pas du accorder ta confiance à Satchi." dit Naru et Mai sentit la colère monter. Elle pouvait supporter les commentaires sarcastique sur son intelligence et qu'il n'arrête pas de lui donner des ordres, mais pas quand il mettait en doute sa confiance. Elle n'allait pas laisser ça passer.

"Et bien je peux avoir confiance en elle beaucoup plus qu'en toi ! Tu ne m'as même pas averti et pourtant tu as essayé de me tuer ! Possédé ou pas tu as essayé de m'étrangler et de me poignarder ! Tu me mets toujours dans une sorte de position mortelle. Mais quand le temps doit vraiment être pris en comptes me le dis-tu ? Non ! Tu appelles Masako !"

"Tu sais ce que je pense, Naru ? Je pense que tu as perdu le peu de confiance que j'avais laissé en toi après ce commentaire. Je pars et si tu as besoin de moi et ce serait mieux que tu sois damné si c'est important pour toi, je serai au temple de Senata en train d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe. Je préférerais que tu ne me protège pas ; il semble qu'à chaque fois que tu essais ça finisse mal !" dit Mai en sentant les larmes monter dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne se tourne et quitte le bureau en laissant un Naru très abasourdi dans son sillage.

* * *

'N'importe quoi ! Comment ose-t-il remettre en question qui je crois ? Comment ose-t-il ?' pensa Mai en tapant du pied sur le trottoir. Elle appela un taxi et bouda pendant tous le chemin jusqu'au temple, elle paya le chauffeur de taxi avant de monter les escaliers, se forçant à ne pas penser au moment où elle les avaient montés dans les bras de Naru.

'J'ai eu tellement confiance en lui et ensuite il vient et il me dit ça ! Peut-être il n'a jamais eu confiance en moi depuis le début. Pourquoi le devrait-il ? Je suis juste son assistante... la personne qui fait presque tout pour lui !' continua-t-elle avant de s'arrêter sur les marches et de s'assoir en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

'Quel gâchis. Cet homme me rend folle... pourquoi ne peut-il pas me traiter comme un être humain ? Un être humain normal qui a des émotions bien sûr ?' se demanda Mai avant de renifler et d'essuyer ses yeux. 'Je ne peux pas laisser ça m'affecter. Senata et Kira ont besoin de mon aide et si je suis la seule qui veuille les aider et bien qu'il en soit ainsi.'

Mai se leva et finit de monter les marches et regardant autour d'elle dans l'enceinte du temple, elle soupira en ne voyant personne. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le sanctuaire. Elle marcha vers lui et entra. C'était sombre et elle pouvait voir les câbles toujours sur le sol à l'endroit où Lin les avaient laissés, promettant de venir les rechercher plus tard.

'Pourquoi la destruction de la malédiction n'a pas fait partir Renara ? Il a libéré tous les esprits des filles, Satchi a dit. Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas parti, il a laissé Kira aller mais il continu d'enlever n'importe quelle adolescente qui vient ici.' pensa Mai avant de se tourner en entendant quelqu'un se racler la gorge.

"Bonjour, Mai. D'une façon ou d'une autre je savais que tu reviendrais à nouveau." dit Senata et Mai soupira avant de se retourner pour regarder le sanctuaire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Senata avant de se jeter dans les bras de Senata et de pleure bruyamment. Elle sentit Senata lui caresser le dos comme elle se laissait aller.

* * *

"Je suis désolé d'avoir pleurée." s'excusa Mai en baissant les yeux sur la tasse à café que Senata lui avait remis une fois dans la cuisine. Elle leva les yeux pour voir la femme lui sourire en remuant du sucre dans sa propre tasse.

"Ce n'est pas un problème, Mai. Bien que j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu étais si bouleversée." répondit Senata en prenant un siège face à Mai. La brune leva les yeux vers l'autre femme et elle soupira comme les larmes montées à nouveau.

"Naru… m'a interrogée en qui j'avais confiance sur ce cas. D'où ça vient ? Il a essayé de me tuer à chaque fois qu'on se retrouvés dans la même pièce ! Qui pense-t-il qu'il est ? Je sais très bien en qui je peux et ne peux pas avoir confiance !" Mai se leva avec colère avant de cligner des yeux en entendant Senata commencer à rire soudainement et elle regarda la vieille femme essuyer ses yeux. Mai entendit un autre rire, plus jeune, et elle se tourna pour voir Kira debout dans l'embrasure de la cuisine, souriante.

"Tu te soucies vraiment de ce type 'Naru' n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Kira et Mai senti sa mâchoire s'ouvrir et ses joues flamber avant qu'elle ne s'assoie durement, croise les bras et sente son cœur marteler contre sa cage thoracique.

"Elle a mis sa vie en danger plusieurs fois pour le _protéger_ de Renara, qui l'avait possédé. Il a presque réussi à la tuer une ou deux fois." répondit Senata et Mai soupira avant que le téléphone ne sonne soudainement et que Senata ne décroche. Elle se tourna pour regarder Mai et le lui tendit.

"Bonjour ?" demanda Mai et elle attendit que la personne réponde. Si c'était Naru elle le tuerait, elle ne voulait vraiment pas avoir à faire à lui à l'heure actuelle.

"Mai, Naru m'a appelé dans une colère folle et n'a rien voulu me dire mis à part le fait que tu étais retournée au temple." répondit la voix de Takigawa au téléphone et Mai étouffa la colère qu'elle ressentait envers Naru pour l'avoir dit à quelqu'un d'autre.

"Et bien, dis à Naru d'aller au diable ! Kira m'a appelée et m'a dit que les filles disparaissaient toujours et sont sans aucun doute morte aujourd'hui, Bou-San. Ça signifie que la destruction de la malédiction n'a pas détruit Renara." dit Mai et elle entendit l'arrêt bref du souffle de Takigawa comme elle arrêta de parler.

"Alors il n'y a qu'une seule explication. La malédiction que tu as détruite était la malédiction qui gardait emprisonné les âmes des filles au sanctuaire. Attends un minute… pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé auparavant ? Mai, la malédiction qui fait que Renara peut tuer ces filles n'est pas écrite comme ton 'guide spirituel' te l'as dit.

"Il y a un type de malédiction cela est… orale ? Je suppose que ce serait un mot précis, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un fantôme étant capable de le déplacer !" dit Takigawa et Mai soupira comme elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi il parlait.

"Bou-San ! Calme toi ! De quoi diable parles-tu ?" demanda Mai parmi les babillages de Takigawa.

"Oh,c'est vrai, je suis désolé. Ce type de malédiction peut être placé sur quelqu'un ; ce n'est pas spécifique à une simple personne. Une personne place la malédiction sur un objet ou une pièce. Ils peuvent l'utiliser sur les personnes avec un âge et un sexe spécifique. La malédiction s'active à chaque fois qu'une personne de ce genre touche l'objet ou entrent dans la pièce et laisse quelque chose qui lui appartient derrière.

"La malédiction que Renara a placé lui permet sans doute de toucher la fille pour qu'il puisse les tuer. Et parfois il peut posséder quelqu'un proche de cette fille pour pour pouvoir la tuer." termina Takigawa et les yeux de Mai s'écarquillèrent.

"Oh, non." chuchota Mai.

"Mai, quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda Takigawa et Mai soupira.

"Je sais comment la malédiction s'active. Elle est dans la chambre de Kira, ce n'est pas surprenant puisque Renara a possédé Kira si longtemps. Mais quand j'ai installé la caméra à l'intérieur je me suis coupée le doigt et je pense qu'un peu de mon sang est tombé sur le sol." chuchota Mai et elle entendit Takigawa soupirer.

"Oh, Mai, c'est la façon la plus puissante de maudire quelqu'un. J'arrive tout de suite ! Reste avec Senata ou Kira, je doute que Renara la possède de nouveau et _reste loin de cette pièce_." dit Takigawa et il y eut un clic à l'autre bout de la ligne. Mai soupira avant de raccrocher et de rendre le téléphone à Senata qui l'a regardée avec intérêt.

"Renara est toujours ici et le cas est plus compliqué que ce que nous avions pensés." chuchota Mai avant de rencontrer les yeux de Senata qui lui sourit gentiment.

"Bien, alors tu n'as certainement pas le droit d'aller quelque part toute seuls." Senata lui fit un clin d'œil et Kira et Mai rirent.

* * *

"L'université n'est pas aussi dur, Mai." dit Kira en pelant une pomme de terre pour le dîner. Mai avait appris que Kira avait son âge, seize ans, mais était entrée à l'université à l'âge de quinze ans après avoir sauté deux classes. Mai été convaincue que la jeune fille s'entendrait bien avec Naru, ou aurait pu si elle n'avait pas été possédée tout ce temps.

"Facile à dire pour toi. Mes notes ne sont pas exactement excellentes pour commencer et j'ai ce travail, comment suis-je supposée travailler et aller à l'université en même temps ?" demanda Mai en récupérant la pomme de terre de Kira et en la mettant dans une casserole d'eau bouillante sur le feu.

"Et bien, tu pourrais demander une bourse pour pouvoir au moins prendre un congé exceptionnel au travail et te concentrer sur tes études universitaires !" répondit Kira avec un sourire et Mai acquiesça comme si la suggestion l'avait vraiment intéressée. Et elle voulait vraiment aller à l'université.

"Mai ?" Les deux filles se retournèrent pour voir Senata debout avec un sourire amusé sur son visage et un sourcil augmenté.

"Il y a quelqu'un qui t'attends dans la salle de base." lui dit-elle et Mai s''essuya les mains sur sa jupe avant de suivre Senata dans la salle et de s'arrêter en voyant que Naru était assis dans la pièce la regardant avec… et bien, colère et folie étaient deux très bons termes pour décrire la manière qu'avait Naru de la regarder. Mai était sur le point d'agripper Senata alors que la vieille femme l'a laissée seul avec Naru.

"Naru… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" demanda t-elle, en se forçant à ne pas bégayer alors que Naru se levait. Ses yeux normalement froid brulés et Mai sentit la crainte la saisir en sachant que ce n'était pas la colère d'un esprit, mais celle de Naru.

"Qu'est-ce que _je_ fais ici ? Et bien, voyons vois, Mai. Tu as la plus puissant part de la malédiction sur toi et le fantôme qui l'a placé n'est pas parti. Tu es venus ici en sachant très bien que Renara n'avait pas disparu et en sachant que tu serais sa cible. Par l'enfer, Mai, tu es partis du bureau et tu es venue à l'endroit le dangereux où nous avons été jusqu'à présent !" Naru serra par les dents et Mai sentit un frisson descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

"Ils ont besoin de notre aide, Naru ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'as pas compris que Renara n'avait pas disparu ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si _tu_ as été possédé. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as essayé de me tuer !" le rabroua Mai et elle aurait pu juré le voir tressaillir.

"Mai…" grogna t-il en faisant un pas vers elle avant de se figer et Mai le regarda curieusement. Elle sut ce qu'il se passait quand ses yeux se fermèrent et qu'il mit une main sur son front. Mai se tourna et tira sur la porte, mais constata qu'elle était coincée, à nouveau.

Elle poussa un cris en se sentant pousser contre le mur, la main de Naru sur sa gorge. Elle se rendit compte qu'il n'essayait pas de l'étrangler, cependant. Elle releva les yeux et put imaginer Renara les yeux baissés sur elle avec ce même petit sourire satisfait sur le visage.

"Je jure, tu es la personne la plus difficile à tuer que j'ai rencontré. Et crois moi j'ai tué assez de personnes dans le temps où j'étais vivant et dans mon temps comme un esprit." dit Naru et Mai tressaillit lorsqu'il resserra sa prise autour de sa gorge.

"Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi désespérés pour tuer des adolescentes ?" chuchota Mai à l'homme possédé en essayant d'imaginer un moyen de se débarrasser de lui. Naru avait une carrure plus faible que celle d'autres hommes mais il était toujours plus grand qu'elle.

"Parce qu'elles sont toutes tellement ennuyeuse ! Chacune d'entre vous se mêle des affaires des autres et essaye d'en faire partie. Je suppose que je fais une faveur au monde en en débarrassant autant que je peux." répondit-il d'une voix terre à terre et Mai se débattit comme sa main se resserrée sur sa gorge et il l'a souleva contre le mur. "Alors, au revoir, Mai. C'était amusant."

'Je ne veux pas mourir... Naru… à l'aide… comment puis-je l'arrêter ?' pensa Mai en fermant les yeux tout en essayant de bloquer la douleur, la main de Naru continuant à se refermer autour de sa gorge. 'Je dois éloigner sa main ! ' Elle remonta ses bras et attrapa la main entre les siennes et tiré aussi fort qu'elle pouvait mais c'était inutile.

"Bien essayé." Naru ricana et Mai concentra chaque once de force qu'elle avait dans ses mains et retira brusquement la main du jeune homme et atterrie sur ses pieds. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit la lueur surprise dans les yeux de Naru. Elle vit également un éclat bleu glace dans ses yeux avant de disparaître à nouveau dans le noir.

"NARU ! Sors de lui ! SORS DE LUI !" cria Mai en entourant le corps de Naru de ses bras. Elle sanglota contre sa poitrine alors que la peur consommée son cœur. Elle était peut-être en colère contre Naru mais elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

Renara pouvait se sentir, plutôt que voir, le sceau de la malédiction commençait à se fissurer. Il pouvait se sentir perdre le contrôle qu'il avait sur le corps de Naru. Il lutta pour garder le contrôle du corps du jeune homme pour pouvoir en finir avec Mai. Il grogna, de quelle manière cette maudite fille brisait-elle sa malédiction ?

"Je ne te laisserai pas tuer quelqu'un d'autre, Renara ! Sors de Naru tout de suite et pars pour toujours !" cria Mai et Renara sentit le sceau se briser complètement et il cria alors que son corps fantomatique disparaissait lentement et quittait Naru, pour de bon.

Mai regarda Naru et vit que ses yeux étaient redevenus blanc. Elle attendit avec impatience, espérant ardemment que Renara soit parti. Elle pouvait presque juré que lorsqu'il avait disparu elle avait sentie quelque chose changer dans l'atmosphère du temple, presque comme si un terrible danger avait été enlevé.

"Mai ?" demanda Naru et Mai ne pouvait pas arrêter le sourire qui se formait sur ses lèvres en le regardant. Elle pouvait sentir des larmes dans ses yeux et sentit ces mêmes yeux s'écarquiller alors que Naru l'étreignait fermement et elle ferma les yeux, appréciant le moment alors qu'il la tenait fermement contre sa poitrine.

"Je ne laisserai jamais ça arriver de nouveau, Mai. Je ne laisserai jamais quelqu'un te blesser de nouveau, mort ou non." chuchota t-il et même si Mai avait juré qu'elle n'aurait plus confiance en lui de nouveau elle le crut. Ça et le fait qu'il semblait plutôt vulnérable en ce moment et elle s'écarta pour le regarder.

"Puis-je avoir une augmentation ?" demanda t-elle avec espoir.

"Non." répondit-il et elle soupira.

"Ouaip, tu es Naru." dit-elle avec un sourire avant de cligner des yeux lorsqu'il l'embrassa sur le front. "Je crois."

"Disons que… Je suis tombé amoureux de toi." dit-il et Mai cligna des yeux avant qu'elle ne sente quelque chose de très doux effleurer ses lèvres et quand elle se rendit compte que c'était ses lèvres, il était déjà parti.

"Il m'aime ?" chuchota t-elle avec bonheur en touchant ses lèvres et un sourire traversant son visage.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre.

Pour l'épilogue, j'hésite entre deux dates : le **15/06** ou le **22/06**, laquelle vous préférez ?

En espérant que cette histoire vous plaises toujours autant ^^

Gourmandizzz.


	9. Épilogue

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic ^^

Je rappelle une dernière fois que **Possession** n'est pas à moi mais est à **Kieno0324** et le manga Ghost hunt est la propriété de Shiho Inada et Fuyumi Ono, seule la traduction est à moi.

Je remercie **SariinaTsuki**,** kitt-chan**, **Elia Noshi** et le reviewer anonyme pour leur review ^^. J'en profite aussi pour souhaite un bon anniversaire à **Elia Noshi** avec un jour de retard XD.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Épilogue :

Mai fixait son bureau. C'était le weekend et Kira avait appelé pour dire qu'elle et Senata partaient en weekend et qu'elles voulaient remercier à nouveau la SPR pour s'être débarrassé de Renara. Ça avait été le point culminant de la journée de Mai. Un petit appel téléphonique de leurs anciens clients. Son humeur ne s'était certainement pas améliorée lorsque Masako était entrée dans le bureau et avait traîné Naru à l'extérieur pour manger, la laissant seule puisque Lin n'était pas présent au travail. Naru lui avait dit qu'il avait un rhume.

Elle tapota le bureau avec son crayon tout en écoutant l'horloge compter les minutes qui lui restait jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse partir. Normalement, elle n'était pas si pressé, mais quand il n'y avait personne avec qui parler ou se disputer... la journée passait à un rythme extrêmement lent. Et Mai commençait à sérieusement être agitée par le fait de n'avoir rien à faire.

'Stupide Naru ! Il me dit qu'il est à 'fond' sur moi, puis il va à un rendez-vous avec Masako ! Je parie qu'il était juste en train de me mentir et je voudrais le réduire en bouillie pour m'avoir suivie au temple ! Je voudrais ne pas y prêter autant attention !' songea tristement Mai. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à se faire une tasse de thé.

Mai attendit que l'eau dans la théière soit chaude et quand le coup de sifflet retentit, elle s'en versa rapidement une tasse. Puis l'amena dans la petite salle d'attente, s'assit sur le canapé et sirota son thé tout en regardant l'horloge. Si Naru n'était pas de retour à trois heures elle rentrerait chez elle et le laisserait entrer par lui-même. Elle ne serait pas comme une douce petite femme attendant que son mari rentre.

Mai leva les yeux lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer Naru. Elle le regarda retirer son manteau avant de se tourner et de se diriger vers son bureau. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de poser sa tasse et de se pencher en arrière sur le divan, croisant les bras avec colère, en faisant la moue car Naru ne l'avait pas regardée. La porte de son bureau se rouvrit et il passa la tête par l'ouverture.

"Mai, thé." dit-il avant de refermer la porte et Mai soupira, c'est tout ce qu'il lui avait dit depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le temple. Elle prépara une tasse, se rendit dans son bureau et posa la tasse de thé devant Naru.

"Comment s'est passé ton déjeuner ?" demanda t-elle aimablement, elle pouvait bien être amicale, même s'il ne lui avait jamais retourné la politesse. Elle n'objecterait pas s'il le faisait, mais elle savait d'une façon ou d'une autre qu'il ne le ferait jamais.

"Très bien." répondit-il et Mai retint un grognement de frustration, mais elle ne savait pas qu'il avait était quelque peu audible. Elle roula des yeux avant de se détourner et de quitter le bureau.

"Es-tu jalouse ?" Sa voix la fit se retourner brusquement, surprise et elle le regarda, étonnée.

"Jalouse ? De quoi ?" demanda t-elle, heureuse que sa voix n'ait pas grincé. Elle avait la très nette impression de savoir de quoi il parlait.

"Voyons voir. Masako m'a traîné hors du bureau pour aller à un rendez-vous. Quand je reviens tu es assise sur le canapé, de la plus mauvaise humeur que j'ai jamais vu. Ensuite, tu viens ici et tu restes là en me regardant fixement, attendant que je dise quelque chose. Es-tu jalouse ?" redemanda t-il, Mai pu sentir ses joues s'enflammer et elle regarda le sol.

"Non, je ne suis ... Je ne suis pas jalouse !" dit-elle au sol, en priant pour qu'il s'ouvre sous elle et l'avale tout entière. Elle ne voulait pas lui laisser voir qu'elle rougissait, sachant qu'il ne la laisserait jamais en paix.

"Eh bien, c'est très bien." Mai sentit ses yeux s'élargir quand Naru inclina la tête et qu'elle rencontra ses yeux bleu glacier. Elle pouvait sentir sa respiration s'accélérer alors qu'il se penchait vers son oreille et elle sentit sa respiration s'arrêter comme elle sentait le souffle de Naru.

"Oui, c'est bien que tu ne sois pas jalouse. Parce que, vois-tu, je suis un homme très jaloux, Mai." lui murmura t-il à l'oreille et Mai le regarda reculer avant qu'il ne presse ses lèvres contre les siennes et elle mit ses bras autour de son cou avant qu'ils ne se séparent et Mai savait seulement que son visage était rouge.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à être jaloux, Naru ?" demanda Mai et elle vit les yeux du jeune homme s'adoucir et si elle n'avait pas connu mieux, elle aurait parié tous ses biens qu'elle rêvait à cause de la manière douce qu'il utilisait pour la regarder.

"Si tu n'as pas remarqué la façon dont les hommes te regardes je ne vais pas t'en informer." répondit-il. "Maintenant, retourne à ton bureau. On peut obtenir un autre cas qui m'intéresse." il retourna à son bureau et Mai sourit avant de se détourner. Mais quand elle atteint la porte, elle se tourna vers lui et il leva les yeux avec curiosité.

"Hey Naru ... Je t'aime." elle cligna des yeux et elle vit les siens s'élargir légèrement avant de revenir à leur taille normale puis elle le vit lui sourire.

"C'est bien Mai, parce que tu m'appartiens." répondit-il et Mai grinça des dents avant de se précipiter hors du bureau et de fermer la porte derrière elle avec fermeté, Naru se pencha en arrière dans son siège avec les mains croisées sur son ventre.

'Peut-être que maintenant je pourrais l'embrasser plus souvent.' pensa t-il avant de retourner à ses dossiers, la seule chose qu'il pouvait aimer tout autant que Mai. Ils avaient tout deux apporté du bonheur à sa vie.

* * *

Voilà, cette histoire est finie ^^ Merci de l'avoir lu et appréciée.

En espérant vous revoir bientôt,

Gourmandizzz.


End file.
